Secret Agent Man!
by MissAntelope
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go undercover as the new couple at Liberty high school, home of the Lions. Can they keep their cover, but at the same time find and safely help the demigods in the school to camp? Or will Percy screw it up when he ends up manipulating the mist at the high school, ending up making the mortals see something that oddly looks like a dragon on the football field...
1. The sniff

**A/N: Thanks so much for clicking on my story. Trust me this is going to be good. I have written two (Or more) very successful stories in Percy Jackson and hope this one is good : ) Enjoy!**

**Basically, Grover smells a demigod but can't tell who it is, so he calls in Percy and Annabeth for help. They go undercover as the new couple at my made up high school called Liberty High, home of the Lions. Can they keep their cover, but at the same time find and safely help the demigod to camp?**

**PERCY DOES NOT HAVE THE CURSE OF ACHILLES. SON already happened.**

Percy's POV:

It was a week into the new school year and so far, I was hating it. Senior year sucks and I wished it would be over. It was made bearable as look as I could see Annabeth every weekend and visit her at camp. Rachel went to Goode High too so I was happy I got to be with friends. There has only been one monster but he was looking for me. I killed him pretty quick and went back to Calculus.

I sat in the sand with Annabeth, enjoying the sun before it disappeared over the waving horizon of the beach. She sat criss-crossed with my Calculus text book in her lap.

"Percy, I don't see how this is difficult. Useless, but easy. Just find the area under the curve. She gave you the formula right?" She asked and flipped a few pages.

"Annabeth, I suck at math. I shouldn't have signed up for this class." I grumbled and laid back. The smell of the salt in the air stung my nose and I the wind blew back both of our hair.

"Seaweed Brain, you really have to know what you are getting into before you actually sign up." She brushed back some hair and squinted at the page.

"Annabeth, it's getting late. Let's go back to the cabin." I suggested and pulled her away from the endless text and formulas. She walked with me on the beach and we went into camp. I deposited her back at the Athena cabin and said goodnight. She smiled and gave me a kiss goodbye, and good luck with my test tomorrow. The weekend didn't last long enough.

Tomorrow I had a Physics test and was not looking forward to the second year of Spanish. All these accents and pronunciation was so weird. I vowed to myself that I was not going to go to Mexico.

When I passed by the camp border, I looked back with one hand on Thalia's tree. I sighed and walk down to my car. The night sky was just enough for me to see the stars. I unlocked the door to the car and Zoë's constellation echoed and twinkled in the heavens.

I was just about ready to start the car and drive off when a pair of hands slammed against the passenger window. On instinct, I jumped out of the car with my sword already uncapped.

"Who is it?" I said and squinted in the dark.

"Percy, it… It's Grover!" I heard from a familiar voice. I moved my sword and the reflected light bounced off blonde princess curls. I rolled down the window and stretched over to look out the window.

"Annabeth, is he ok?"

"Yes, he is fine but he needs our help." She said and we both ran up the hill. She led me to the big house where a shimmering image of my best friend was standing in the living room. Chiron was by the couch in wheel chair form and listening intently.

"Percy!" Grover bleated with happiness when I entered his line of vision. I could tell Grover was in a backyard of some sort, trying to make a connection with a hose. The rainbow connection he made was sketchy but it kept intact.

"G-man! What's up?" I asked.

"I'm on a search at Liberty High School, in a small town in Oregon. There is definitely a half-blood here but I can't find him! It's driving me crazy. I was wondering if you could help me. Their scent is not that strong but it has been attracting monsters like crazy. One every few days! I'm getting tired of fending them off and I would really like to get this guy to camp before I go crazy." He said.

"Yeah sure, so this will be my vacation or something?" I asked, excited about the fact that I get to go to the other side of the country.

"Sure. I'm sure it won't take that long, but this scent is different. Nothing I try can make it stronger. There are a few kids I peg as the demigod but they don't have the normal scent like when I'm at camp."

"I'm going too." Annabeth said and took a step forward next to me.

"Great. We can fly you out tomorrow." Chiron said, with a worried expression. I could tell this was very serious. If Grover couldn't find who it was, it was going to be tricky.

"Hey, anything that can get me out of calculus class rocks." I said.

I swallowed and heard something in the background on the other end. Grover quickly evaporated the mist and he was gone.

"See you soon!" He called before he completely disappeared.

"Oregon?" I asked and Annabeth smiled.

"Oregon." She said and we went to go get ready.

**A/N: Thanks for your support and I know this was short, but it's just the introduction. Please read and review! I just replaced this chapter. Made a few adjustments to it, so it is not that different, but a little bit different.**


	2. Going to Oregon!

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! They are so awesome and I think I'm going to have fun with this story. Enjoy and have a wonderful day!**

Annabeth's POV:

"Ready?" Percy called after he got through with security. He was tying his shoes and picked up his carry on while I slipped my shoes on quickly. I got my bag from the X-Ray machine and walked forward. At the New York airport, Percy's mom waved us goodbye and we started on our journey.

"Yay." I said sarcastically. "Not to thrilled."

"Let's just get this flight over with." Percy swallowed with a harsh tone.

"It's going to be ok." I said, trying to calm his fear about flying a bit.

"Yeah, let's just get to Oregon." He said.

I looked at the ticket and saw that it was a direct flight to Portland, Oregon. We walked towards gate 3B and saw all the people waiting in line. We had gotten there a smidge late, but none of the people in our group was boarding. Mostly just first and business class.

Tall and important men walked with a large stride through the tunnel to the airplane.

We waited for the lady at the desk to call people in our group. When we heard 'flight 421 departing for Portland is now loading seats 16-23, I knew that was our cue to go.

We got up and I shouldered my bag. Percy rolled his suitcase through the connecting tunnel and when we got to the step into the plane, I looked over my shoulder for anybody suspicious. Nobody, but I almost ran into a hesitant Percy. I coaxed him into dragging his foot over the threshold of the plane.

"Don't fly a lot, huh?" Asked the stewardess. Percy gave her a scowl and I rushed him to the back of the plane. Before we left, she scowled at us and I walked faster.

Gripping the sides of the seat like he always does, we began our incline to Portland. All the way over, he didn't open his eyes. Clenched shut, I was left alone to an architecture book and my hand being squeezed off by a sweaty one right next to me.

When we were at the halfway point, a cart of beverages and complimentary pretzels were handed out. The creepy stewardess lady gave them out but I didn't trust her, so I let her pass. She twitched her eye at my 'no thank you' and walked by.

When we finally heard over the announcements that we were going to start our decent, Percy only held on tighter.

I watched out the small windows and felt the bump off the tires on the runway.

When the plane came to a complete stop, People started getting up and Percy just took the time to calm down. When we were the last people on the plane, I gently laid a hand on his knee and his eyes popped open.

"Ready? I was waiting for you to move, but you didn't." He nodded and slowly unbuckled the seat belt. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Plus, the stewardess is creeping me out. We should go." He nodded again and started to get out the carry on from above. I got my back and started to walk down the aisle with him following me.

Once we had gotten to the front of the plane, the stewardess had waved goodbye, hoping that we had a nice flight. But the door was already closed.

"Excuse me, miss, the door isn't open." I said with an obvious tone.

"Oh yes, I guess it isn't." She said with a smile, but she didn't do anything about it.

"Can you open it please?" Percy asked from behind me.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." She said. She picked at a brown curl on her head.

I heard Percy rustle around in his pocket for his pen and I threw my backpack in a first class seat. The stewardess smiled and turned her back to the pilot's cabin. I quickly unzipped my backpack and pulled out my knife which was difficult to carry on and conceal with the mist.

The lady opened the pilot's cabin and stepped back. A scaly hand pushed open the door and showed it's face.

"GORGON!" Percy shouted and I rushed forward to pin it's hand on the door. She struggled through the doorway and Percy stepped forward to slice and hack off some pieces of gorgon.

"YOU, boy. The one with all the samples…" She hissed and ripped her hand free from the knife on the door. She lunged and Percy dodged. She rolled safely behind us into the vacant aisle of the first class seats.

I stepped in the aisle and kicked her chest. She got knocked down and jumped over the headrest. Perched on the seat, she jumped at Percy. He swung his sword and she dodged. An arm rest fell on the floor after he sliced it off.

"Trying to get some gorgons here, Seaweed brain. Try not to take your anger out on the chair." I said as I jabbed at the gorgon. She hissed.

I heard a snort of small laughter and I dodged a scratch of her fingers. Her back was to Percy and I quickly kept her attention while he sliced and diced. She turned quickly around at him but he was already turned into dust.

"Nice, Percy."

"Let's get off this fricken plane, please!" He said with a cautious look.

I nodded and grabbed my bag but Percy was already out the door and through the tunnel. I met him outside of the entrance and already by the exit. We walked through the airport and went downstairs to retrieve our baggage. When that was done, we exited through a slow revolving door and were presented with a line of taxis.

A teenage boy with an exceptionally trimmed beard waved a hand at us. His rasta cap on his head and converse shoes told me he was the friendly goat I grew up with.

"P-p-percy!" He bleated. "Annabeth! Over here."

**A/N: Thought I would throw in that gorgon for the pure awesome effect. Please review and have a wonderful day!**


	3. The Principals house

**A/N: Please keep up those reviews and I hope you enjoy it! Have a great day!**

Percy's POV:

We caught up on the way over to Bunker, Oregon **(A/N: Made up city). **Grover informed us that we were to stay at the principal's house. After all, he was a satyr as well.

"We go to Liberty High school. It's a really small town but it has a lot of the communities support. Great athletics, academics programs, and our mascot is the Lion!" Grover raved about the wonderful things about Liberty High.

"Sounds great Grover." Annabeth said as the taxi hauled butt across the highway.

"Yes, you will like it. Except there is a bunch of… you know…" I knew. The reason we were called on this mission in the first place. Monsters.

"So what is our story?" I asked, trying to shade everybody from the gloomy present.

"What?" Grover looked at me.

"Like our cover story. Did we move?" I asked.

Grover informed us of all of our cover stories. He was the principal's nephew who visits from time to time and we were distant cousins who come to the principal's house for a month out of the year.

"OK, who is this guy anyways?" I asked. Annabeth sitting in the middle seat pushed back a strand of hair and looked at Grover curiously too.

"His name is Mr. Swede." he said. I laughed.

"No really, sweets? Or weed? Either one, it's hilarious!" I felt Annabeth grab my knee and tried for me to be respectful. "Sorry man…" I said at once. It was okay because Grover cracked a smile to.

"We are almost there." he said as the driver of the cab took an exit that said "Bunker, OR. 15 miles south."

Bunker OR was in the middle of what looked like a grassland desert. There was nobody around and the downtown was very small. A couple blocks and then it expanded into many neighborhoods. Compared to New York, I would have said that this was nothing, but seeing as we were in the middle of no where, it was impressive that this tiny town was even a blip on the radar screen.

"Where is Mr. Swede's house?" Annabeth asked.

"We are going to visit the high school first and then we will go." The cab took a left down a newly paved road that was leading to a big building.

I kind of got the idea of how this town was laid out.

A center road ran right through the town, splitting down town in half. On the southern half was the neighborhoods and the occasional motel. On the northern part was the high school and recreational area. We passed by a gym, a pool center, and a community track.

"This is the high school." Grover presented. We looked from the inside of the car. It was a normal high school with a smaller parking lot out from of a two story brick building. A flag pole stood right in between a dropping off zone. On either side of the concrete path leading to the front double doors were two fountains on either side of the flag. it was a pretty big high school and built relatively new.

"Wow…." Annabeth started going off about architecture and the way the pillars by the door supported the roof and stuff like that.

"Ok, take us back home." Grover said to the driver. The car started to pull away then something caught my eye. Right next to the high school was a stadium with lights shining in all directions. I heard a massive roar of probably the student body as I saw a glimpse of a football player decked in black and red rushed on the side of the football field in a happy frenzy.

"That's the football game. They play on Fridays. We have the weekend to prepare you for Liberty high school." Grover said and the car put it's bumper to the game as we sped down the road towards the neighborhoods. The last sight of the football field gave me a shudder of pride.

"Almost to Mr. Swedes house." We entered into the first neighborhood and took an immediate left. His house was the third down on the first street. With a white trimming wrapped around the house, an uninhabited swinging bench was out front. Grover helped us with the bags and set them down on the inside of the door.

There was a big stairwell leading upstairs and on the left of it was a wooden floored room with a table and a kitchen. On the right was a carpeted room with a couch on the far wall and two chairs centered around a bookcase. By the window facing the street was a desk with lots of papers stuffed in places on the desk.

The house looked like a normal house unless you counted a woven basket in the corner of the carpeted room with a wooden bat, a sword and a good steel breast plate of armor.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!" I heard a man call from the kitchen. Mr. Swede came out with a Ziploc baggy halfway chewed up. "Welcome. Boy have I heard a lot from you!" He was a saytr with a bit of a limp like Grover. He had a scruffy beard and his hair was just short enough to hide two pointy horns in his head. Deep brown eyes showed his excitement.

"Nice to meet you." I said and Annabeth smiled.

"Please, the pleasure is mine. Come in, take a seat." He said and led us to the carpeted room where he sat us in the couch while Grover and him took the chairs facing us.

"Well, how was the flight?" He asked and I immediately thought about the monster on the plane and then the deathly fear that we were going to fall out of the sky at any moment.

"Splendid." I said.

"Well, let's get down to business, shall we?" He asked. Mr. Swede ripped a good chunk of Ziploc bag from his snack and he told us about Liberty high school and all the monsters. A quick summary told me that we were going to have a hassle.

"Three monsters a week?" Annabeth exclaimed when he told us.

"Yes. We already have your schedules laid out and we put you in the classes where we are having the most trouble with monsters." He reached to the side table by the couch and handed us both two schedules.

Mine read:

_Period 1: Technology_

_Period 2: Calculus_

_Period 3: Physics_

_Period 4: Physical Education Yr. 4_

_Period 5: English_

_Period 6: US History_

I groaned. I never escaped calculus. A quick look over Annabeth's shoulder told me she was going to love this year.

_Period 1: Honors English_

_Period 2: Calculus_

_Period 3: Physics_

_Period 4: Honors Statistics_

_Period 5: Spanish Yr. 3_

_Period 6: US History_

I was so glad I had her for Calculus and Physics. Hopefully I wasn't going to fail this term I was spending in Bunker, OR. While we were reading over our schedules, Mr. Swede sized me up.

"Percy, have you thought about trying out for Liberty's football team. They might use someone like you. Might give it a try and show up at practice tomorrow. I can make arrangements with the coach if you would like me to." He said. Annabeth looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"What? Don't think I could play football?"

"You fight like a girl already, I don't want to see you try and play tackle with a bunch of overgrown teenagers." She said.

"Did you see me fight Kronos? Are you joking… Remember Gaea?" I asked her and she laughed with me. Mr. Swede looked like he was dreaming, only thinking about being able to his Kronos over the head with those nasty looking weapons in the corner. He kind of reminded me of Coach Hedge.

"Let's get you guys upstairs and to bed. Long day tomorrow." He said and we followed him up to our room.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and I hope you like the story! A good chapters is coming up I promise!**


	4. Football Practice

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I am having fun with this story so I don't care if I don't get a lot of reviews, I am still going to write it. Enjoy, those few who are reading! Haha : )**

Annabeth's POV:

It was a tight living arrangement but we would make it work.

Going up the stairs, you saw a four doors. The left one was Mr. Swede's room and the middle one was a bathroom which Grover, Percy and I use. The next doors were our bedrooms. I had taken the smallest and Percy and Grover shared the bedroom closest to the bathroom.

We had a pleasant night's sleep and in the morning, Mr. Swede allowed us to get familiar with the town. It was a Saturday morning and we had school the next day.

"Percy, I asked Coach Jenkins if he could use an extra person on the football team and he said he would be delighted. Practice starts at 1 p.m. and goes to 3 p.m. Have fun." He said. Percy was actually very excited. Not only would I be the new girl dating the football player, it would give us another in at the games. Eyes everywhere.

For the first few hours of the day, we talked with Mr. Swede, asked Grover about various teachers we have and got psyched up for football practice. Actually Percy was mostly asking about the football rules. Once I had a good idea of football and Percy knew the rules down to the nub, Percy drove to practice. I decided to tag along.

Mr. Swede had rented a car for us to drive for the rest of the time we were here. It was an old slug bug, the color of limes. It only had two seats and an obsolete stereo.

"How does this thing work?" Percy asked an he clicked some buttons.

"Shut up and drive. I will figure it out." I said and smacked his hand away. He rolled his eyes and pulled out of the driveway. We got on the main road and turned towards the high school. The radio was now working but it got stuck on the classical station, so all that played was the high pitched violins.

"Ready?" I asked

He nodded as the stadium came into sight. He parked in the lot and we saw other people get out of their cars, all with black uniforms on. They had a helmet in one hand and another bag in the other. Percy and I walked to the stadium. There was a ticket booth at the front, and passing through the gates, there was raised seats and the football field was to it's left.

We stood on the track that wrapped around the field and looked at the green turf.

"Haven't seen you around here before." a voice called from my right. With Percy on my left we looked at who was talking.

A boy who was pretty tall and had strong, lean muscles was standing next to us. He had a jersey on top of his uniform. His number was 7, and the last name on the back was INLAND.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Percy Jackson and this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. We are new and I am going to try out for the football team today." He said.

"I'm Daniel Inland." He said with a charming smile. His brown hair was swept to the side and cut short. His deep brown eyes had a hint of fire in them. "I'm a senior and the quarterback for the team."

"You have a wonderful town, Daniel." I told him. "I'm very excited to start with school tomorrow."

"Yeah, what is your schedule?" He asked. We told him and he told us about our calculus teacher. Percy wasn't thrilled about that.

"Hey, you might want to go talk to coach Jenkins. Go get started and I will see you out on the field." He said and pointed to a middle aged man in a windbreaker. He had a bald head hidden by a baseball cap and a cropped beard around his mouth.

"Hey, I will go sit up in the stands and watch." I told Percy and squeezed his hand.

"Ok, Wise girl." I retreated up into the stadium and watched as Percy talked with the coach.

On my way into the stands, I was given a couple weird glances. All the players were husky and strong, making their way onto the field. I saw a few people in the stands but didn't give a second thought about them.

I climbed the stairs until I got in the stands. Every step up was concrete and the benches were merely just steps up. I went down an aisle that was centered on the 50 yard line.

It was a bit chilly but the sun was shining down. I watched as Percy and Coach Jenkins shook hands. They talked a bit and laughed, sharing things with each other. Percy looked like he was caught off guard but eventually ended up pointing a finger up at me. The two men looked at me and I met Percy's eye contact. The Coach smiled and waved at me. I waved back and they walked underneath the stadium. There was probably a door leading to a locker room for the players. The disappeared a girl started making her way down the aisle. Her high heeled boots clicked with each step.

"Hi, are you new?" She asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, I'm Annabeth Chase."

"I'm Courtney Ingrid." She smiled again. She had very dark, black eyes and long brown curly hair that cascaded down her back. She looked like a model and was bundled up with a brown jacket and a pink scarf. She felt like she was superior and definitely made everybody else know. I could tell by the way she talked. But I tried to be nice.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Thanks. Where are you from?"

"New York, actually. My and my boyfriend flew down here. We are kind of related to the principal so we will be staying her for a bit."

"You will like it here." She assured. "Who is your boyfriend?" She asked.

I searched on the field and Percy walked out from under the stadium with Coach Jenkins.

"There he his." I pointed.

"Wow. He is _hot_. My boyfriend is number 23 down there, see? We met…" The next few seconds I was focused on Percy. It was like a cliché. I was the smart girl who got the football player. Percy turned around and even from a distance, I saw his green eyes flash with excitement. He gave me a thumbs up and ran to the coach as he gathered around with the other players. His uniform and gear was a bit awkward for him to run in, but if he could play capture the flag in celestial bronze, I think he could handle a bit of shoulder padding. His borrowed jersey said "SMITH" with the number 42. "… Yes! That would be awesome! Don't you think?" Courtney said, suddenly excited. Honestly, the only thing that I heard from her in those last few seconds was 'BLAH, BLAH, BLAH'.

"What?" I asked, clearly looking stupid and pushed back a stand of golden hair.

"I was saying that we should double date! Oh my _god_ that would be so fun!" Wow, I was liking this girl less and less.

Gods, she wouldn't shut her trap. I had to multi task between watching the team play each other, listen to Courtney and fill in my parts with the appropriate "umm hmms" and "Oh yeah!" and the occasional "I know what you mean".

The time ticked by and once the team had slapped Percy's back several times in approval, they all disappeared to get changed. When they were done, Percy bounded up the stairs towards me in his street clothes. Almost every inch of his open skin had at least a bit of turf on him. . His pitch black hair was doused in sweat but his crazy grin showed otherwise.

"Annabeth! That was awesome."

"You looked great out there." I complimented. "Who is Smith?" I asked, regarding the jersey he was given.

"Just an extra in the lock-"

"HI! I'm Courtney Ingrid. Nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you while Annabeth and I were up here!" Courtney budged in and shook Percy's hand.

"Umm, hi." He said with a greatly surprised look.

"We must get going, see you later Courtney." I rushed and took Percy's arm and dragged him away from that crazy girl. His new sports bag bounced behind him.

"What was that about? I heard you talked a lot about me." Percy said with a smart ass grin.

"Yeah, well not that much because I don't think that girl took a breath for the last two hours." I groaned and he started the car.

**A/N: Haha! I loved this chapter! I hope you all enjoy yourselves this week and I wish you all a great day! Long chapter so I hope you liked it. And please, always give me feedback about how I am doing!**


	5. First Day of School

**A/N: Thanks so much for your feedback! I love hearing readers tell me what I need to hear and all the constructive criticism.**

Percy's POV:

Football practice was exhilarating. The people who were helping me figure out where to go and my position on the field was amazing. They were so helpful and I was really excited for the first day of school.

Sunday went by and we got ready with our school supplies and Mr. Swede quickly gave us a tour of our classes and lockers. Annabeth and I received two adjacent, vacant ones close to our fourth period, which was right after lunch.

On Monday, we woke up so early. Well, it felt early. The time difference really screwed up my system with the new schedule but it was ok. Mr. Swede was kind enough to make us pancakes really early in the morning.

When we finished eating, we were out the door. Grover got a ride with Mr. Swede and I drove Annabeth and I to the high school. There were enough spaces and I parked in one in the middle. People looked at the green slug bug and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Someone even squinted in the windows to try and see the 'new-kid-they-get-to-beat-up' but Annabeth gave them a glare that made them double think the ideas they were sending our way.

We got out of the car.

I looked over the car's hood at Annabeth. She smiled, her stormy grey eyes full of excitement.

Trying to make our best impression on our first day, Annabeth this morning made me change so I didn't look, how she lovingly puts it, 'homeless'. She tucked my hair away and straightened my blue shirt. She took a while herself. She let her blonde hair down and a blue sweater. She had all her books in her backpack, which was a light green where mine was dark blue.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded and someone wrapped their arm around me.

"Percy!" Daniel Inland from football practice called with a whooping yell.

"Daniel, hey. You remember Annabeth right?" I asked. They talked a bit while we walked into the school. Daniel took a right down the first hallway while we kept going.

People inside were grouped in the corners and in locker bays. I could see the stereo types hanging together. There were the football players who were eyeing the cheerleaders next to the cafeteria. The nerds, (Then I remembered Annabeth next to me)… Correction, the very smart people, gathered around a few benches in the hallway. We passed through the art hallway and I heard the sounds of the jazz band flowed their music and finishing their zero period.

All through the school, the football players slapped me on the back. I had bonded with them pretty well last Saturday. I caught a few of them looking at Annabeth and some of the girls looked at me but I kept a hold of Annabeth's hand as we walked down the hall.

We stopped by the lockers, which were red and only reached halfway down to the floor. Annabeth had a top locker like I did. We deposited some books and grabbed some binders. I kissed Annabeth goodbye and walked down the hallway with a quick 'good luck'.

This was how my day went.

Period 1: Technology with Mr. Smith.

The teacher basically fell asleep every minute of the day. He set the class on a project and then kicked his feet back and closed his eyes. Fun.

I remember saying Mr. Swede saying that he put us in classes that had the most trouble with monsters. Nobody was ringing a bell in this class.

Period 2: Calculus with Mrs. Winstir

Annabeth and I were assigned seats on the other side of the room. I tried so hard in that class, but I couldn't keep my eyes open. When we were given time to finish our homework, I looked at Annabeth and she locked eyes with me. I made faces for a few seconds and she frowned with a smile on her face. She stuck her tongue out at me and I had to try and actually figure out calculus.

Period 3: Physics with Mr. Johnson.

"I had a great time in English!" She exclaimed. "I don't see what is so hard about calculus, I don't see how you don't get it!" She smiled.

"Mmm Hmm. I'm glad you had a good time. Let's just get through physics." I told her.

In physics, once again, we were split on the other side of the rooms. My lab partner was assigned to me and it wasn't Annabeth.

"Hi," the guy sitting next to me said nervously, who was my lab partner. "I'm Henry Bishop." He smiled. He had warm brown eyes and bright red hair. Freckles spotted his face and his cheeks had a tint of red in them, almost like his hair.

"Hey man, I'm Percy Jackson."

"Great. Did you get the textbook?" He asked. I nodded and brought it out. It had a picture of some cars on the front cover. "Good, well we have to answer the questions on page 241." He reminded me and pointed at the board.

"Oh yeah." I brought out a piece of paper and labeled the top. I started and got confused within the first question. Nervously, I glanced over Henry's shoulder. Yeah, he was already on question 7.

"Hey, smart cookie, what did you get for number 1?" I asked.

"78 Inches from the ramp." He said.

"Thanks." From then on, we made small talk when the teacher wasn't listening. He was actually a pretty nice guy.

Lunch

Annabeth and I made our way to the lunch area. It was pretty crowded. I didn't see Grover, a hand waved in my direction. It was a girl, sitting at the end of a table which was occupied by a few other people. Annabeth waved and really looked excited. She must have made a friends.

"Percy, you have to meet Jean, she is so cool!" She said.

I felt a tap on my back and I spun around. Annabeth stopped at my side as Henry spoke up from behind a little stack of books.

"I just want to remind you that um…" he was a little fidgety. "the lab is due tomorrow."

"Ok, sure. Hey, want to sit with us?" I asked. Annabeth had already started walking to the girl at the end of the table and sat across from her.

Henry looked in the direction of Annabeth and the other girl, and I watched as his face went bright red, almost the color of his hair.

"Oh, well, maybe another day. See you later." And he quickly walked away. I tried to think that that wasn't weird at all as I walked to meet Annabeth's friend.

I sat down next to Annabeth and the girl looked up.

"Percy, this is Jean Brooks. She is in my English class."

Jean smiled and said a polite hi. She was wearing a green blouse and had dirty blonde hair. She had a kind sense in her bright, sparkling blue eyes. She was really short and when I stood next to her, she was a good head or so shorter than I.

"How are you two liking Bunker? Nothing to do here huh?" She had a sweet voice and always ended with a laugh.

We talked with Jean for a bit about the campus and the downtown diner, where she enjoyed the fresh ice cream.

Period 4: PE with Mr. Easton

Basically I just got the school shirt and ran around the track twice. It was really nice that I got to spend it with Daniel, and Henry was reluctantly in that class as well. He kind of skirted around the teacher and got away with less exercise.

Period 5: English with Mr. Silk

He was almost as bad as my technology teacher, except he kept shoving vocabulary words down my throat until I couldn't breath anymore.

Period 6: US History with Mr. Links

Annabeth sat next to me, in the back two, empty desks. We shared a map and had to locate some important wars on the East Coast. I wanted to point out that there was a war involving Kronos and the Greeks, which was pretty important, but Annabeth wouldn't let me raise my hand-even though I was kidding.

"Where is the battle of Gettysburg?" the teacher would quiz us in front of the class really quick before the bell released us to go home for the day. I got a really hard questions and looked like a complete dork. Annabeth was behind the teacher and was trying to mouth out the words. I was never good at charades, but I eventually figured out some of them.

Then it was football practice.

**A/N: LONG chapter! Is this layout correct, or would anybody like for me to change it. I think it's good but I could be wrong. Please review and let me know if it is ok for me to lay out their days like this. In some classes, where in the story I have nothing planned, it will be short, but as for Physics for Percy and Annabeth, I let it play out a bit. Henry will have a role to play in the story as well.**

**Stay tuned!**


	6. An Unexpected Guest

**A/N: I'm glad and very appreciates the time people take to review. Thanks so much! Enjoy your day and I hoe you all are well. How many of you took the PSAT? I did and oh my god my mind exploded! I took early as a sophomore and… WOW. Haha, enjoy.**

Percy's POV:

The school day was alright. Annabeth loved to talk my ear off about her classes.

Currently, I was changing in the locker room for football practice. Annabeth was going to get a ride with me after practice. We planned that she would watch the football team then meet me outside the locker room so we could go home. She was okay with the extra hour and it would keep us safe. Adding two demigods to how many demigods are already here. Nobody knows.

Everybody had gone out to the field while I was frantically trying to stuff my backpack into the ridiculously tiny lockers.

"Perce, bud, what's taking you so long?" I heard Daniel call from the front door.

"Just trying to put my back pack in my locker." I said and gave a shoulder to the bag and Daniel came around to my locker.

"Here, let me help." He pushed with all his might and eventually we were able to get it in with only the straps hanging out. "Thanks. Okay, let's go get on the field." He smiled.

"Mr. Inland?" A female voice called out from the doorway to the locker room.

"What the hell?" Daniel whispered. "Oh my god, it's Mrs. Jordan. She is insane! You are so lucky you weren't here for freshmen year.-MRS. JORDAN! This is the _men's_ locker room!" He called out.

The woman Mrs. Jordan turned the corner and looked at both of us in our football gear.

"I know. Daniel, you didn't do well on the test yesterday."

"You mean four years ago? I think this could get you fired, Mrs. Jordan…"

"I will fire you." She snarled.

"What?" Daniel was so confused and he pushed a handful of hair from his eyes.

Suddenly Mrs. Jordan plundged towards him. At the same time, I pushed Daniel down and slammed into the lady.

"Jackson… I remember you…" She growled and I quickly pulled out riptide.

"HOLY SHIT" I heard Daniel scream as my sword grew from it's pen form to something that made Mrs. Jordan hiss.

"Shut up." I threw at Daniel. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"You met my sister on the plane. I'm just here to finish the job." The gorgon's voice itched at the back of my brain. Immediately I thought of Annabeth sitting on the stands of the large stadium, watching football players emerge.. Minus Daniel and I.

"Gods damnit, do you have to follow me everywhere?" She shot me a wicked smile and scrambled from the benches to the top of the lockers. From above, she hissed and tried to scratch me.

"Stay." I commanded Daniel. He gulped and started scurrying away from us. I jumped on the bench and pulled myself up onto the top of the lockers with a single bound. My head was bent so it didn't hit the ceiling. I jabbed with my sword and ducked a swing from her arm. I kicked to her body but she was to quick and her arm wrapped around my leg.

With a quick twist, she threw me to the ground. I tossed my sword a bit down so I didn't land on it but I felt a pain hit my leg as I hit the corner of the bench. It felt like hitting my funny bone.

She smiled and jumped down on top of me. We wrestled for a second and I felt her scratch my leg. It broke the skin and I could feel the blood drip down my leg and I was able to now throw her over the bench. She landed on the floor and I grabbed her by the neck and opened up a nearby locker. Her arms thrashed and scratched my face but I was able to put her head inside the locker.

"Wait, stop you coward!" She hissed but I slammed the locker and she disintegrated into golden dust.

"Daniel, are you hurt?" I asked and sat on the floor too. He was trembling on the floor in the corner of the lockers. He didn't say anything, just sat there on the ground. His brown eyes had a spark of insanity plus horror in them.

I felt the warm liquid seep through my football pants. I sucked some air through my teeth and pressed my hand down to stop the bleeding on my leg. I removed it once more and saw the damage. I've had worse but it was quite deep.

"Hey, man, I need some help here." He still didn't move. "_Daniel_. Get your ass off the floor and act like the awesome quarter back that I know you are." He looked up at me and walked over.

"Percy, what was that?" He said, trembling.

"Long story. I need you to get my back pack out. Do it now." I ordered and he opened my locker while I told him my combination.

"Ok, what now?" He set it on the floor next to me.

"Hold it still." He did, and with one hand I zipped it open. Annabeth and I created a safety storage place for nectar and ambrosia in our bag. I ripped the sown patch out from the inside of my backpack and a small vial of nectar came out along with a Ziploc baggy of ambrosia squares.

"Ok, man tell me about your parents." I said, hoping to hear if he was a possible choice for being a demigod. I picked it up and dosed my leg with a few drops while I put half a square in my mouth.

"Well, I uh… I don't know my dad but me and my mom live in a little house. She likes to make sculptures and umm… My dad was never allowed to see me so, I don't know him, but…" He was really freaked. "Can you just tell me what the hell that was?" he asked. I was thinking… Possible son of Hephaestus or maybe Apollo… Or he is a mortal that can see through the mist. I don't know.

"No, can you pass me my water bottle?" I asked and he retrieved it from the bench. The water felt cool over my cut and it started to heal.

"Percy, what was that? Are you okay? We should tell someone…"

"Daniel." He looked at me square in the eyes. I kept his attention and tried to manipulate the mist like Chiron could do. I snapped my fingers and waved it a bit, trying to connect to the mist's power. I had only done it once and even then, I accidentally made a dragon appear in downtown Manhattan in the street below our apartment… But that was a long story.

"You didn't see anybody, I accidentally fell and cut my leg. Let's get to practice, shall we?" I asked and he nodded and helped me up.

"But still, what was that?" He asked.

"No, you aren't supposed to remember… Daniel, what exactly happened in the last few minutes? I fell and cut my leg on the benches right?"

"NO, you battled this crazy lady, and-" He pointed to my sword which was still laying on the floor. I picked it up and capped riptide to store in my pocket. Another female voice.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, WHAT IN THE GODS NAME DID YOU DO?" Annabeth came storming into the men's locker room, not caring that she wasn't allowed in. Her knife was in her hands and her stormy grey eyes were angry. A small cut on her forehead bled into her golden hair as she stormed closer to me still sitting on the bench.

"What happened?" I asked and reached out for her.

"You tell me, I just fought-" She saw Daniel and hid her knife behind her back. "I negotiated terms with an unfriendly alliance from my English class who wasn't happy. We got in a.. cat fight…"

"Annabeth, the nice lady from the airplane visited me…"

"NO excuses, tell me what happened?"

**A/N: Good? It's getting better right? Ok, well I hope you enjoyed this update and have a wonderful day!**


	7. Crazy Bag of Cats

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and I got some feedback and I will try to shape it up a bit in this next chapter. Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV:

I was sitting in the stands watching the football team slowly dribble out from the locker room underneath the stands. Percy told me that the coach had gotten a jersey for him. JACKSON, and he was number 25. Although I didn't see a number 25 come out from the room.

I pulled my bag closer and looked down the distance of the fifty yard line.

I felt it before I experienced it. Something powerful. A wave of energy passed through the school campus. Everyone seemed oblivious to it, but I watched as a big wave radiated through the trees. It rustled the leaves and the it was gone.

Unless I was forgetting something, that didn't usually happen. I left my bag and walked down the aisle.

I was able to slip by the coach and peek into the men's locker room. Before I could get my hand on the doorknob, a hand shoved me into the wall. I felt my head hit the concrete and something warm started to ooze onto my forehead.

My attacker was standing a few feet from me. He was big and had one blue eye in the center of his face. The Cyclops had oversized jeans on and floppy sneakers, like he was trying to conceal the fact that he was a giant one eyed person.

"I'm here for my brother." He grunted with a murderous smile. I knew he was talking about Percy and I pulled my knife out and lunged. He was not getting anywhere into that locker room.

"Not today." I hissed and dug the knife into his leg before he could move. A soft howl of pain came from his mouth and I pushed myself through his legs and now I was behind him. I pushed with all my might and the Cyclops recognized my location. Smart thinking for an oaf this big, but he was able to pin me against the wall and I was flattened within a second.

The football team was to busy doing lunges while the coach was taking role, trying to find Percy Jackson and Daniel Inland.

The Cyclops pushed forward and got ready to push with his back again but I was not going to get trapped today. I scrambled out from behind him and caught my breath. He had squished me and also on top of that, he smelled like rotten eggs mixed with a hint of gas from the gas station. Yuck…

I pulled my knife from his leg and stabbed again. We wrestled a bit again and I got a lucky stab into his big blue eye. He screamed a bit before I was showered in golden dust.

My knife was on the floor and I picked it up and went into the men's locker room. It started to really stink, almost as bad as the guy I just fought. The locker room was a bad mixture of sweat and feet.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, WHAT IN GODS NAME DID YOU DO?" I rounded the corner to the two boys sitting on the floor. Daniel looked at me with a face of horror and Percy was holding his leg, blood on his hands a bit smeared on floor and bench.

"What happened?" Percy asked, he started to get up and walk towards me and he limped a bit.

"You tell me, I just fought-" I remembered Daniel. My hand hid the knife behind my back. "I negotiated terms with an unfriendly alliance from my English class who wasn't happy. We got in a… Cat fight…"

"Annabeth the nice lady from the airplane visited me…"

"NO excuses, tell me what happened." I urged.

"I tried to manipulate the mist." He said.

"Are you crazy, Seaweed Brain? You remember what happened last time?"

"Yes." Percy looked a little hurt and so I tried to work around it.

"Ok, Ok… We can fix this…" I tried to think. "No we can't fix it…"

"Please someone tell me what's going on?" Daniel said from behind Percy.

"Later. Can you get me my water again?" He asked. Daniel brought over his backpack and water bottle. Percy poured a bit of cool water on his leg and it started to get better. He shoved his backpack back into the open locker.

"Let's get to practice before anybody thinks we actually died." Percy muttered and he kissed my lips quickly. "I love you Wise Girl. We will fix this."

"Me too. Get out there." I said and I watched Percy hop a bit out the door with Daniel behind him.

Now the real challenge was getting out of here unnoticed. I walked to the back of the locker room and almost slipped on a pile of golden dust that must have been the gorgon Percy killed.

Luckily, there was a back door to the locker room and I slipped out and ended up by the concessions. I took the stairs leading back to my bag and sat on the fifty yard line once again. Below I watched as Percy and Daniel threw the football among with other people on the field. Daniel kept dropping it and Percy would get tackled a lot because of his slow running.

"Annabeth!" I heard my name being called. It was Jean. "Hey, I got finished with a band sectional. Is it alright for me to sit here while I wait for my brother to get done?" She said.

"Of course." I made some room for her. "Which one is your brother?"

"Well, he is my half brother. We are really close. See down there?" She pointed to a junior with brown hair with the jersey saying BROOKS 67.

"Oh cool. I'm just waiting for Percy."

"How long have you two been together?" She asked and pushed some dirty blonde hair from her face as the wind blew fresh air into the stands.

"well, we've known each other since we were twelve but we have been together since we were 16."

"Wow, that's great." Jean smiled brilliantly. "Annabeth, what's on your head?" She asked. Immediately, I remembered the Cyclopes and tried to get rid of the blood. I licked my hand and wiped it on my forehead as I turned away from her.

"Oh, just clumsy 'ole me." I said and took the lamest excuse in the book. "I ran into a pole."

"A pole?"

"Yeah, it was dark. And foggy…" I tried my hardest but Jean wasn't buying it.

"Ok… Oh well looks like their done." She said and waved goodbye. Jean ran down the stairs with her bag tumbling after. I waited a few minutes, watching the players disappear underneath the stands. Some of them came up and Percy did.

He sat next to me and we talked for a few minutes.

"Well, I aced an English pop quiz our teacher gave us, fought a Cyclopes and proved to be a bag-of-crazy-cats to the only friend I made today." I huffed.

"Well, I fought a gorgon, and the only friend I made today almost died and probably now considered clinically insane." Percy sighed and slipped his hand into mine. I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

"Great first day."

**A/N: Ok, first day is out of the way. YAY! Ok, please let me know how it is going. I'm excited with this chapter! Have a wonderful day!**


	8. The Dream

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I am glad to hear that my story 'hasn't been done before' and hope I can make the story more interesting. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a long time and I thought I would do this for you all. Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV:

"YOU WHAT?" Grover exclaimed.

"I didn't, it was Percy." I said and pointed at his blushing red face. We were sitting at the dinner table eating spaghetti.

"I didn't mean to, seriously." He said.

"Tell us exactly what happened." Mr. Swede demanded. Percy swallowed some guilt and told them the story. Grover was happy that we weren't hurt and Mr. Swede was shocked that a Cyclopes and a gorgon was able to get onto campus.

"Ok, well I will have to contact Chiron and see the best way to put this back to normal." The principal motioned Grover to come with him and make a connection through an IM message. They both had a metal can of diet coke in their hand as they walked into the hallway.

I finished my spaghetti and Percy and I talked about our day.

"Hey, that girl-Jean. I think a friend of mine, Henry might have a crush on her."

"Oh well I'll have to ask her." I remembered seeing Percy walk with his lab partner from science. He had bright red hair. That must have been him.

"Ok, well do you have homework?" I asked again. He nodded grimly. It was 7 PM and was going to have to work quickly if we were going to be in bed by 8:30 PM. The principal had strictly told us to be in bed by that time. Lights out and I was a bit intimidated by him so I was going to follow that.

Percy and I cleaned up our dishes from dinner and went to go lay on my bed. My room was a dull blue and the bed was covered in a blue and purple quilt. It was really warm as I remembered the night before.

Percy laid down on my bed. "Feet." I pointed and he switched his position so he was settled on my pillows.

We opened books and started to work on homework.

"When are we supposed to know how to do this?" Percy was leafing through some new handouts for our Physics class.

"By tomorrow." He promptly shut the book and threw it in his backpack. "How's your leg?" I asked.

"Better. I can walk but it stings a bit." He said and put his hand behind his head. He crossed his legs and looked very relaxed in his football jersey.

"That's good." I moved from the foot of the bed into Percy's arms. His arms were warm and it felt right. I felt his nose ruffle into my hair and he stayed like that for a while. I was reading my book for English class and snuggled safely in his grasp.

It was exactly 8:30 sharp when Mr. Swede slammed the door open.

"Lights out. I know you two have a… Thing…" He was a bit uncomfortable around that subject. The principal lightly danced on it while he flicked the light switch a few times. "I don't want anything going on. Now _get_ Jackson." He pushed Percy out the door and I caught one last eye roll before the door shut. Mr. Swede clicked the lights down and I crawled underneath the covers.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

That night I had a dream, but I didn't know what to make of it.

I was sitting in the stands alone. It was the football stand that Percy practices at. The night was setting and suddenly, the bright lights clicked on. A chilling shiver crept down my back and the stadium seats underneath my butt was cold. I was dressed in jeans and my camp half-blood shirt.

Something glittered in the distance. It caught my eye and I looked at the shining thing below me. It was Jean. She was walking in her band uniform. It was red with little, shiny buttons on the front. She was carrying a black clarinet.

Jean looked up at me. Her blue eyes were now a black. All black.

"Jean?" I called. In the last day that I met her, she was so happy and bubbly. She didn't say a word and sharply turned and started walking up the stairs and turned down the aisle towards me. Her black marching shoes tapped down the aisle and she settled down next to me about a foot away. Her eyes were even worse now and I just wanted to smack the creepy midnight orbs out of her head. Her blonde hair was tucked into her hat.

"Jean?" I asked again. My dream-self was forced to look at the football field where the bad had started to march their half-time show.

"No." The voice that came from Jean's direction was familiar, and had a French accent.

"Who are you?" I heard my voice tremble a bit out of fear.

"An old friend." It said again.

"From where?"

"You will remember in time." It said and I wracked my brain for where I had heard this voice before.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To tell you that the next time you see this-" I was still watching the band march in straight lines. "I will be in a bickering mood. Just watch your back and I hope the son of Poseidon does too."

I waited a bit. Nothing happened but I was really creeped out.

"It would be fun to meet him again. He put up a good fight." He said.

That was it and I turned to Jean but she wasn't Jean anymore. Instead I was looking at a tall and greasy man in a band uniform that was too small for him. I jumped out of my seat but as soon as my feet connected with the firm floor, the concrete opened up and swallowed me whole.

**A/N: Ok a long waited for chapter is now at your reach. The dream is important, so just thought I would let you know. Have a great day!**


	9. What a Dam Shame

**A/N: Once again, I want to thank you for the reviews. They are really uplifting!**

Percy's POV:

When I woke up the next morning, I felt really refreshed. It was a good night sleep but I had this really weird dream about this guy who was in a band uniform… It was only a few seconds and then I went back to counting sheep in the night, but I still remember that flash of a familiar horizontal smirk, but I couldn't put it to a face.

I was going to tell Annabeth about it but as soon as I saw her at breakfast, she looked very shaken up. Her grey stormy eyes were wide and looking behind my back and out the window at every chance she got. We ate our cereal in silence.

I threw our backpacks in the back of the bug and started the car. The classical station blared and I eventually turned it off. The hum of the engine buzzed underneath my fingers which were drumming on the steering wheel.

Annabeth came out of the house with a jacket in her arms. I saw a Ziploc baggy hanging out of the pocket and another haphazardly hidden underneath her white and grey plaid jacket. Her eyes looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night. She looked down the street before climbing in the seat next to me.

"Ok, so what in Hades name is wrong with you, Wise Girl? You look like you just fought Jason after he is feeling particularly static-y." I said. She laughed a bit and stuffed a the Ziploc baggies in our backpacks and another in the glove compartment.

"I'm fine, Percy." She said. The baggies were filled to the top and stuffed, like she was preparing for a big demigod apocalypse.

"No you aren't. Did you have a dream last night?" I asked. She looked me square on in the face with a cold stare as if I had read her mind. I backed out of the driveway and started towards the school across town.

"It's nothing," She tried again. I turned onto the main road but immediately ended up pulling over.

"Annabeth, I want you to tell me everything that is bugging you." I pressed. "I don't want to keep secrets from each other."

"Ok, fine." She sighed. She told me about the dream and everything her friend Jean said. It gave me a shiver down my back when she told me about the tall man in the school's band uniform. I told her that I saw him too in my quick dream. "Just keep a look out. I really think this guy is going to make a move."

"Where is he from?" I asked. It was itching at me to find out who he was.

"I don't know… I've seen him before though!" Annabeth's knuckles turned white as she squeezed them in anger and frustration. "Just get the car going again."

Right at that moment, I saw Daniel walk by the car. He was pulling his jacket close and looking behind his back every three seconds.

"Hey, it's Daniel!" I exclaimed. "What in the world is wrong with him?" I mumbled and honked the horn. He jumped from the sidewalk in fright and looked at the bug. Laughing a bit, I pulled the car up to his side of the street. Annabeth awkwardly rolled down the window with the crank handle.

"Daniel, dude, need a ride?" I asked. As soon as he lowered his head into the window, he freaked out.

"Whoa, you need to get away from me, man!" He stumbled away from the window.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you!" I reasoned with him and he eventually climbed in the back seat for a ride to school. He was a very bulky football player and was very cramped in the back.

"Daniel, we really didn't mean for any of this monkey business to happen." Annabeth said.

"I know, I know, but I really need to know why this happened!" He was really freaked out. "I told my mom and-" "What did your mom say?" I blurted out in curiosity. I know he could be our demigod. Daniel told me his father left when he was very young.

"She said that it was probably a side effect of my medication. I've had a few hallucinations."

"What are you taking?" Annabeth asked.

"It's a pill for ADHD and Dyslexia." He said. "Why?" He never got an answer. Annabeth snapped her fingers with a smile.

"Turn this car around, we are going to Daniel's house to talk to his mother." She said.

I looked at her in horror.

"This is coming from the girl who had to have all her pencils sharpened and the books laid out in order from her ridiculous color coding system? This same girl is telling me we are going to be absent on our second day of school?" I said with a laugh.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Annabeth Chase-How does it feel to be a rebel? The press would like to know." I joked around with her.

"Just turn the car around."

"What are you guys talking about?" Daniel asked from the back seat.

"Don't worry Daniel." Annabeth soothed while I made a U-Turn. "We are just going to take a senior skip day today. All three of us."

"Damn… I have a test in English today though!"

"Well we are going to have to skip that dam test." Annabeth looked at me and laughed so hard.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, never mind. It's just a dam inside joke." I smiled and Daniel gave me instructions on how to get to his house.

**A/N: Ok so if this chapter wasn't a **_**DEAD**_** giveaway, Daniel is a demigod. And If you actually read this author's note, this is very important:**

**For the readers:**

**I don't remember if someone can die from a manitcore's poisoning. If everybody is unsure, please let me know if you think a victim doesn't have a chance of living after being hit with manticore's poisoning. Thanks you! I don't know if that is how you spell it…**


	10. To Daniel's House We Go

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews. I woke up the next morning and looking on my email and my brain almost exploded! WHOA, that's a lot more reviews that I usually get. Thanks for answering my question. I just wanted feedback of what way readers wanted the story to go. Yeah, I guess I wasn't really smooth with the whole Manticore thing… Yup, I guess you all probably got the dream thingy. Anyways-Sorry about Annabeth recognizing the "Dam" jokes. I always forget some things : ) Have a wonderful day and I hope you like it!**

Percy's POV:

Daniel was shivering in the back seat.

"Turn left here." He said. I did and we entered back into the neighborhoods. "Why are we going home? Won't the principal get mad if we skip?"

"You don't have to worry about the principal." Annabeth said.

"Coach?"

"I'm sure the principal will help persuade him that this is for your own good." She said again.

"Teachers?"

"Daniel, don't worry!" She pleaded and he pointed to a small house at the end of a cul-de-sack. It was blue with white trim around the edges. The green grass was cut short and the front steps were covered in certain pottery arts. I remember him telling me that his mother was an artist at the local pottery place. Or something like that.

"My mom is going to be so pissed.." He mumbled.

I locked the car and we all piled out. Daniel led us up the steps of the house and unlocked the door.

"Mom, something really weird is going on!" He called from the front door. His house plan was laid out very similar to the principals house. There was a kitchen to the left and to the right there was a small workspace where a middle aged looking lady sat by a pottery wheel. The ground was covered in a tarp blanket thing that kept the clay off the ground. There were shelves lining the walls with different shaped bowls, vases and statues. A small stereo was playing soft and smooth jazz through the speakers.

"What is it dear?" The woman had dark brown hair mixed in with silvery grey strands. She had small spectacles perched on her nose while the pottery wheel was turning. She was shaping a bowl and it was spinning around on the wheel. She had big brown eyes like Daniel. "This isn't about your incidence at football practice yesterday was it?"

She stopped her self as soon as she saw us.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Daniel, please will you please get your guests something to drink?" She said. Her voice was like butter on toast. Honey and peanut butter. Flowers in a bouquet. It was very sweet.

"Mrs. Inland, we are fine, we just need to talk a bit." Annabeth said. Mrs. Inland seemed a bit uncomfortable but she stopped her wheel and stood off to take her apron off. She set it on the chair and turned off the jazz music.

"Please, come in then." I think she sensed that it was about the demigod part of Daniel. She led us to the living room and set us down on the couch. It was Annabeth and I on one sofa and Daniel and his mother on the other sofa.

"Tell me why you three are not in school. And who are you?" She said and took a sip of the tea that was sitting on the table in front of us.

"Ma'am, I am Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson." I told him our phony story about us that the principal told us. "We are here about Daniel's father. What can you tell us about him?"

"Excuse me?" She said, taken aback.

"I just need you to tell me about your spouse." I told her. She looked me in the eyes and sighed.

"Does this have to do anything with.." She leaned in closer. "_Camp Half-Blood._" She whispered.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Daniel asked and perched himself on the edge of the seat. I closed my eyes for a second. This part was always hard.

"I'm crazy right? I'm going crazy…" She threw her hands up in the air and Mrs. Inland rolled her eyes in embarrassment. "I'm crazy."

"Mrs. Inland-we are from that camp." Her eyes grew really big when I told her. "Now, please. What can you tell me about his father."

"Mom…" Daniel looked at his mother and searched her eyes for anything.

"He was a sweet man." She began. "I met him at the art store when I was shopping for some more clay. He spent many days with me and I knew it was love." The look in her eyes were of longing. "It was weird though. He kept leaving in the night but he always came back. I asked him about it once and he didn't think about it. After a few weeks of this, I found out I was pregnant." She reached for Daniel's hand. "Before he left he told me a bit about everything."

"What everything?" Daniel asked.

"It was good of you to keep from him. The less he knew, the safer he is." Annabeth assured her.

"What are you keeping from me?" Daniel started to get angry. His knuckles were growing white as he clenched his hands.

"Daniel, it's nothing." She said. Her nervous shaking hand pushed away some stringy grey strands.

"Mrs. Inland, can you please tell me everything he said before he left?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure. He told me something about Camp Half-Blood and protecting him from weird things. I am thankful for everything he has made it through." She told us.

"WHOA what?" Daniel was freaking out.

"Hey man, you will get answers soon enough." I told him. "Mrs. Inland, did you see anything around his head August when Daniel was 16?" I asked, remembering my promise I made the gods keep. They had to indicate the half bloods.

She searched her brain and racked her head for something.

"Yes, there was something!" She exclaimed. "Something was hanging over his head during dinner. But it was only there for a few seconds. Then it vanished."

"What did it look like?" I asked.

"It was a hammer and it was glistening like fire."

"Hephaestus." Annabeth mumbled under her breath. Ok, there was going to be a lot of explaining to do today.

**A/N: Ok so there is a story for one demigod but there is another! Duh Duh Duhhhhhh… : ) Hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. One more explination to go through

**A/N: Ok, so thanks for all of your reviews! It is awesome seeing this many. Keep it up and I am glad you all like it.**

Percy's POV:

Daniel stood up from the couch. It was already about 45 minutes into the school day and we should be in first period now.

"Is it time for me to tell him?" Mrs. Inland asked. "I don't know enough, could you…" I nodded.

"I don't care what you are saying and how much you will ignore me. Everybody shut up and listen to me. _Someone, tell me what the hell is going on!_" he said.

Annabeth sighed.

"Daniel. Where is your father?" She asked.

"How should I know?" He said angrily.

"You wouldn't. Daniel, I know this is probably hard, but I have encountered your father a few times in my life." I told him.

"How do you know it was my father?"

"Daniel, what do you know about the Greek gods?" I asked. He squinted his eyes towards the ceiling and gave me a second grader version of Mount Olympus. It was basically a rerun of the Disney movie, Hercules.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ok, I know this may be hard to accept, but those gods are real." Daniel snorted at Annabeth's unbelievable quote.

"Show me some proof, you lunatics." He said. Annabeth looked at me and the look she gave me was one of those 'ok-do-your-thing-Seaweed-Brain'. I nodded and I took the nearest glass. It was probably from the night before because the water in the glass was warm.

I set it on the coffee table in front of us and concentrated. While I gathered myself and focused on raising the water into a sphere.

"I know this is weird but I am the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. Percy is the son of Poseidon."

"Ok so that is your stupid title?" He said. I stopped what I was doing and looked him in the face.

"Actually, I am Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, savior of Mount Olympus, defeater of Gaea, Leader of Camp Half-Blood and temporary Praetor of Camp Jupiter." I said. I hoped he didn't hear the annoyance in my voice. I don't like it when I am assumed to be a simple person. I feel like I have done a lot for the world and I need to be recognized for it. I make sure Annabeth is recognized too.

"I am Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena, architect of Mount Olympus, also a defeater of Gaea and a leader of Camp Half-Blood." She said. Whenever she says that, Annabeth's chest puffs out in pride and she always sits up straighter. "Ok, now to this proof."

I moved my fingers a bit and then straightened them all at once. A small water bubble floated above my hands and I moved it towards Daniel and his mother. They both looked at me in a mix of horror and amazement.

"These are the benefits of being the son of Poseidon." I mumbled in concentration. Daniel was speechless and I made a small stream of water squirt him in the face. He sputtered and wiped the water off of his face with his hand quickly.

"How… What… How…" He and his mother were speechless as I returned the water into the glass and set it back where it was.

"Daniel, it is important that you stay close to us. We will protect you."

"Ok, so this is kind of creepy and I am starting to believe you…" He was staring at my hands like they were going to explode or something. "What do you plan on protecting me from?" He asked. The trembling in his voice was starting to get even worse.

Annabeth reached into her backpack which were sitting on the floor next to our legs. Inside, she pulled out her knife. It shined a bit in the room and was glowing. Mrs. Inland scooted back from the uncomfortable and tense situation with the knife in the room. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so you have a knife at school. That's cool." He said without an impressed look.

"We have to protect you from ancient Greek monsters." Annabeth said.

"With a knife?" Daniel asked and I pulled out Riptide from my pocket. "Oh, no. Let me correct myself.-a pen."

I uncapped riptide and it grew into it's full length. The normal and familiar weight in my hand reminded me of all the times I had uncapped it. During battle, during training, and so many other times.

"_Holy shit_." Daniel said, precisely pronouncing every syllable.

"Believe me now?" I asked. He swallowed. And asked one last question.

"So if you are the son of Poseidon, and I am the… son of a god. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Which one?" Daniel wrung his hands with nervousness and I saw his brown eyes were very big.

"We believe the god Hephaestus." Annabeth said and I watched as his eyes filled with confusion.

"Who is…"

"Hephaestus, the god of technology, craftsmen, blacksmiths, etc. etc." I told him. "It makes sense sort of. He would be attracted to your mother because she is a very skilled pottery lady." She blushed and waved her hand a bit.

"My mother was attracted to my father because he was smart, just like her." Annabeth said, offering another example. Once again, Daniel was speechless.

"Can you put your sword away, it's making me a little uncomfortable." Mrs. Inland said and pushed back some brown hair with shaking fingers.

"Oh, sorry Ma'am. Of course." I said and capped Riptide once again. It shrunk into the pen form and I tucked it into my pocket.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and the next chapter will be about school. The story will be coming sort of to an end soon. But in a few more chapters. The epic finale will be Percy's first football game. So, yeah. Anyways. Have a great day!**


	12. Dragon Meat

**A/N: Ok lets try this again… I have written so many chapters and THIS one decides to delete itself when I accidentally throw my stuffed animal on the backspace when I go to the bathroom. I had a very good chapter but it all got deleted. Let's hope you enjoy this one.**

Percy's POV:

When Annabeth and I busted into our third period science class, our teacher wasn't happy. We apologized for interrupting his lecture and gave a phony excuse.

We finished our class with a lab and then the lunch bell rang. Everybody jumped up and packed up. Annabeth and I walked out of the class and I said goodbye to my lab partner. Henry Bishop kept trying to get me to remember to bring my science book… Even though I forgot it… On my second day…

"Man, it's ok. Don't sweat it, Bishop." I told him and grabbed Annabeth and walked out. We were the last ones out of the door and when we exited the classroom. Once we were out there, nobody was in the hallways except a few people closing their lockers and then they filtered slowly into the quiet roar of the cafeteria.

We stopped in our tracks when Daniel came up to us. He was drumming his fingers on his English textbook and constantly was looking over his shoulder a lot. His brown hair was a bit our of it's place and his eyes were full of nervousness.

"Percy, dude I want to go with you guys." He said and followed us closely.

"Good idea." Annabeth said with a hushed tone. She grabbed my hand. "One demigod can pull allot of attention. Two? That's even worse… Now, two demigods in the company of a child of the big three is bad." She said.

"And you are a child of the big three?" Daniel asked and pointed to me. I nodded and asked if there was a place where we could eat in a not so public place. "Yeah, there is a courtyard out back. The teachers only let us out there if it is nice out."

Lucky for us, the sun was shining. Daniel led us outside. It was a door attached to the cafeteria. There were about 5 stone picnic tables out and it led out into the student parking lot. There were three groups of people occupying the tables and so we found a table for us.

I sat on the opposite side of Annabeth and Daniel. It would be better for us to have a 360 degree view everywhere in case we were attacked.

Daniel asked a few more questions and we had an answer.

"What is camp Half-Blood?" He asked.

"It's a place where demigods like us can be safe and train for the real world. I am usually an all year person, meaning I stay at camp all year. Percy isn't though. He leaves for the school time and comes back for the summer." Annabeth said.

"What kind of training?"

"If you think football practice is hard…" I joked. "Swordplay, Mythology class, canoeing, Pegasus lessons, lava rock walls. Lots more too."

We told him about some of our quests. He was amazed that all these things are real.

"Ok, so why haven't peop-mortals- learned about this? I mean, this is pretty scary shit, someone has got to go the news stations, right?" He said.

"The mist. It is what conceals our world from the rest of civilization. To a regular mortal, my sword might look like a baseball bat. You can alter the mist a bit too." I said.

A cold gust of wind blew on the back of my neck. Goosebumps ran down my arms and my spine shivered. I straightened up in my chair and looked at Annabeth. She had the same look on her face. Something was getting closer.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Daniel asked, obviously sensing that we were getting ready for something.

Annabeth slipped her knife out of her backpack and slid it inside her binder. Her hand never left the hilt though. I got riptide out and rubbed the cap a bit.

"I think it's a monster." Annabeth whispered.

"Where?"

"Stop talking."

"Ok."

I watched the people around us but nothing seemed suspicious. Annabeth widened her eyes and shot a glance behind my back. I twisted around in my seat and saw something lurking in the bushes. It had beady eyes and was pressed against the bricks of the building. Two people were walking by the bushes and I recognized them as Henry Bishop and Jean Brooks. They were walking and laughing. Both carried a big stack of books. Henry's face was as red as his hair again. I knew something was up between them. But I couldn't think about that now. They could be in danger.

But then I thought, why would it attack them? They are mortals right? Or maybe they are the other demigods at the school…

The beady red eyes still hung in the bushes but I didn't know what it was.

"Daniel stay here." Annabeth said and we got up. The second we moved, the beast lurched out of the bushes and pounced on the pair. We ran and heard lots of 'holy mother of-' from Daniel as we advanced onto the creature. Henry's brave soul covered Jean a bit and as they fell to the ground, we got the first good look at the monster.

It was a dragon **(A/N: Dragons are my **_**favorite **_**to write about!). **It's green scales were wrapped around it's body like a suit of armor. It was about as big as a truck. I've seen bigger but it could blow fire pretty well. It's deathly red eyes focused on me and threatened to burn them alive. Henry and Jean were screaming but were trapped underneath it's claws. It started to hiss and try to rip their faces off in a demonic manner. The dragon blew a stream of fire and caught the bushes on fire. They smoked up towards the sky and it caught the powerful scent of me.

It roared and now the only people left out in the courtyard were Annabeth and I, Daniel and Jean and Henry.

I uncapped riptide and at the sight of the celestial bronze, it reared back a bit.

"Percy, put the fire out before anything happens." I concentrated on the hose that was coiled up behind the bushes. Annabeth slipped on her invisibility cap and vanished. The dragon was being harassed by something he couldn't comprehend, moving at incredible speed.

I felt that tug usual tug in my gut and I knew the water was coming. The water exploded from the facet and I moved the water so it dropped on the bushes. After a few seconds of being a firefighter, the bushes were put out and a lunch plate went flying and hit me in the head.

"OUCH!"

"Sorry! That was meant for dragon boy." Grover called. He had heard the commotion and had left his place in enchilada line _willingly_ to help save our buts. Luckily the dragon hadn't torched us like marshmallows yet.

Grover threw his milk carton at the dragon, which only made it mad. It was still fussing around trying to slice Annabeth into bits but she was always one step ahead.

I joined the fight and ordered Daniel to get Jean and Henry out of harms way. He jumped up and grabbed their arms and dragged them to our table, both of them white as sheets.

I was looking for a chink in it's heavy plated armor. I dodged a few scratches and finally spotted something soft at the dragon's chest. He swiped Grover and I on our buts with one sweep of his tail and Annabeth went flying into the bushes and her hat landed a few feet away.

When I got my opportunity, I plunged my sword into it's body. It cried towards the sky and twisted around. I got hit across the chest with his tail. Rolling backwards, I fell off the sidewalk and into the parking lot pavement. A rush of adrenaline surged through my body.

I coughed a bit and rubbed my chest as I made it to my feet. The dragon wailed once more and disintegrated into dust. My sword clanked to the floor and the silence covered the sky.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. THAT." Jean hollered from the table. Grover limped over to Henry and Jean to calm them down and hopefully explain something to them. Maybe even see if they were possible demigods.

I ran to the bushes.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah. Right here." She clawed her way out of the burnt brush and collapsed into my arms. I lowered both of ourselves. "That damn dragon threw me against the wall. Gods, my left side hurts." She exclaimed. I hugged her close and used my thumb to wipe some blood from her forehead.

"Do you guys usually do this?" Jean cried.

"This is insane!" Henry freaked out also.

"Damnit." I mumbled.

**A/N: Happy thanksgiving! I am really thankful for my friends and family, and everyone I know. I just want to say that I am VERY thankful for your reviewers. Fanfiction is a place where I can be creative and I really appreciate the support from everybody. **

**Thank you!**


	13. After the Dragon

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They are really encouraging. I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and look forward to the Christmas season! Enjoy your day : )**

**Also this is a VERY delayed disclaimer:**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Annabeth's POV:

My head kind of stung and Percy helped me up.

"OUCH" I said as he pulled my up with my right arm. When the dragon smashed me into the wall, I fell onto my right side. I was just lucky Percy put out the flames. I grabbed my knife out of the dirt and Percy capped riptide quickly and slipped into his pocket.

"Sorry." He said and Percy pressed his lips against my forehead in a small apology. We walked to Jean and Henry. They both had terrified looks on their face. Their books were overturned on the floor and they were slumped against the floor and the picnic bench we were previously sitting at. I really felt bad they had to witness that.

"What _was _that thing?" Henry asked. He was shivering. I looked at Jean and his hands intertwined. She immediately pulled her fingers away. Henry grew rosier in the cheeks by the second.

"Ok, before I can tell you these things, I need you to tell me about your parents." I said with an impatient tone.

"What the hell does that have to do about things?" Henry burst.

"Just, please." Percy insisted.

"God. Fine." He rolled his eyes. "My mom is a pharmacist. She has always lived in this city. We play Tennis every Saturday." He crossed his arms and his brown eyes looked at us with a fiery anger.

"And your father?" Percy asked again.

"Yeah I have a father too."

"Tell me about him."

"No." He frowned.

"Henry, this is crucial." Percy pressed. Henry hesitated but he then opened his mouth. He was really quiet on the subject.

"My father left before I was born. My mom didn't tell me much and doesn't like talking about it. So-_I _don't like talking about it." He fumed. Henry picked up one of his textbooks and stroked the letters like he was uncomfortable.

"Do you happen to have ADHD or Dyslexia?" Percy asked.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He hollered.

"Just tell me please." I begged him. Percy was on to something.

"I-I take a daily medication for ADHD, yes. I do have a slight case of Dyslexia." He said with difficulty. His face turned red again.

"Shit." Percy mumbled and ran a hand through his messy black hair. He turned in a circle while I hung my head. Well now we have one football player, son of Hephaestus and now a possible son of what I was thinking, Apollo? Whoa this school is packed apparently. I was thinking Henry was the son of Apollo because his mother is in the medical field.

"What does this mean?" He asked.

"I will tell you later." I said. "And you, Jean?" I turned to the blonde, blue eyed girl who was currently biting her fingernails. She was also picking at a corner of her binder.

She gave us the same hard time.

"I am not going to tell you anything. This is really creepy. You thought you could get away with the lie about running into a pole, and really that cut on your forehead… You guys must be some creepy dragon trainers." She shivered and her blue eyes were piercing.

"Please. We can tell you a lot if you just let us know some insight." I tried to argue. I watched as the gears started turning in her head. Her eyes looked up to the sky and searched her brain.

"Ok fine…" She rolled her eyes. "I live with my father next door to Henry and his mother. He employees at his own nursery in the next town." That was a quick description and she could tell that we were waiting to hear about her mom. "My mom works at the postal office."

"Oh do you have Dyslexia or ADHD?" I asked.

"Yeah, both." She rubbed her neck.

"Ok, I'm going to guess that the lady who works at the post office is not your real mother, correct?" I asked. She threw her arms up in a frustration.

"What the hell are you getting at?" She said and her fists clenched up into little balls. Her face was heated. I waited a moment again. She decided to tell the truth. "Yeah, she married my father a few years ago. My real mother left a few months after I was born. She left me with my father who raised me very well." She snapped.

"_Shit_" Percy said once again, drawing out the 'I'.

"What does this mean?" Henry asked.

"It means we have to meet your parents." Percy said.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, I just wanted to get something out there. Hope you have a wonderful day AND a great week : ). YAY!**

**Ok yeah. Anyways. BYE!**


	14. The Last Talk

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! I feel like I say that a lot, but I do really mean it. Enjoy your day! I have a pretty good idea of what is going to happen next.**

Percy's POV:

Even though Annabeth nor I didn't like it, it was the only choice we had. Jean used her cell phone to call her parents and Henry's parents. Jean explained that it was very important and for them not to worry. Of course when I pull that on my mother and Paul, that is just a recipe for them to worry. We planned to meet after school at Jean's place. I was going to cram Daniel in the bug while Henry drove his car home, which was right next to Jean's house. I made them promise that they weren't going to skip town and they nodded with interest in what I had to say.

From their description of their parents, I had suspected that Henry was the son of Apollo and Jean was the daughter of Demeter.

We went on with our final classes. If Annabeth or I had Daniel, Jean, or Henry in our last class, we kept them close. It seemed like I always had a hand stuffed in my pocket, softly wrapped around riptide.

To make it seem inconspicuous, we stayed the hour for football practice. It went by quickly and we weren't attacked by any gorgon, thank the gods. Daniel went with me while I watched Annabeth harbor Henry and Jean under her wing in the stands. They were stationed at the top of the stands, centered on the fifty yard line.

Afterwards, I followed Henry's car-A orange pick up truck (I remember him telling me his mother named it Pete) to a small little cul-de-sack. Henry pulled into a grey house with white shutters. The stone steps led up to a stained glass door and there was a swinging bench out front. A worried looking mother sat in the swing and pulled a wind breaker closer. As soon as she caught sight of the orange little pick up she stood up quickly and ran towards the car and wrung her hands in a kitchen towel.

Henry's mother, Ms. Bishop, had the same red hair, but it was curly and from a distance, I could see two very passionate green eyes. She had purple scrubs on underneath her jacket and her bouncy hair reminded me a lot of Rachel Dare. It was really weird. It could even be like an older clone of Rachel.

She grabbed Henry's arms and wrapped an arm around Jean.

We parked outside by their lawn and as soon as I shut the engine off, what I guessed was Jean's father burst through the next door. Jean's house was a dark forest green and there were potted plants everywhere. Everything was bursting with life, even in this growing cold weather. From the window, I saw a glimpse of a woman looking out of the curtains. She had a toddler in her arms but as soon as she saw me get out of the car, the shutters closed and she didn't' return.

Jean's father, Mr. Brooks, was a tall man with a brown stubble and a bald head. He was bent over and hunched at the shoulders. He had kind and caring brown eyes. It was almost as if he was scolding her for freaking him out with the call.

"Yes, what was that about?" Mr. Brooks said. "I got so worried."

"Even when I told you not to?"

"I'm a parent, I can't really not worry." He grimaced.

"Now, what is this really about?" Ms. Bishop asked. I locked the car after Annabeth and Daniel got out. The parents looked at us with a peculiar look. "Who are you?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, this is Annabeth Chase and Daniel Inland."

"Hey, I know you." Mr. Brooks said. "You are on the football team! You all are wonderful players."

"Thank you, sir." Daniel nodded his head. Mr. Brooks invited us into his home. It was a cozy front room. There were a few couches and chairs which we all took a seat on. Every table top had at least one growing plant on it. The walls were painted many shades of green.

"Now what is this really about?" Ms. Bishop asked as Mr. Brooks offered glasses of water. He set them on the coffee table in front of us and Annabeth took a drink to clear her throat.

"This is about Jean and Henry's other parent." Annabeth said at a mumble. The parents went white as a sheet. The blood drained from their face and Ms. Bishop straightened up. Mr. Brooks shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"And what about them?" Mr. Brooks asked. Now they were admitting it and we have proof that our hunch was right.

"We are here to protect your children." Annabeth said.

"From what?" He asked again.

"Things that could potentially hurt them." I butted in. Ms. Bishop coughed in uncomfort.

"What do you need to know. I don't want Henry to get hurt." Ms. Bishop said.

"I need to know everything you can tell me about their other parent, Mr. Brooks and Ms. Bishop. Please, anything will help and then I can do as much as I can to help you." Annabeth said with a soothing and reassuring voice.

"I can go first if you want me to." Ms. Bishop said to Mr. Brooks, anxious to get out her information and put her son in safety. Mr. Brooks nodded. She focused her eyes on us and pushed some red hair away.

"I met Henry's father for a few weeks and I was sure it was love at first sight." She sighed a bit in a sudden gust of nostalgia. "He was the sweetest thing and always was kind to me. He was passionate and would leave these terrible poems at my doorstep. After about a month, I had noticed that he always left at weird times. Sometimes it would be midnight, or in the afternoon. He always came back though. Then when I noticed I was pregnant, I told him and he skipped out of town. I never saw him again. He mentioned something about a camp of some sort but I never gave it a second thought."

When she was finished I knew it was Apollo. The poem thing gave it away. Then I thought of one…

_Gods should stop mating_

_They have so many children_

_I clean up the mess_

"Ok, how about Jean's mother." Annabeth asked, letting us churn what we just heard over in our heads.

"I met Jean's mother when I was in Seattle. She was so wonderful and always loved these exotic flowers. It was about a week with her and I went to the forest daily to plant flowers and trees. She would join me and we walked back to my apartment. She was beautiful and I surprised her with a different flower everyday. Then one day, she gave me a daughter and left. I raised Jean in this town and never saw him again. I also heard something about a camp but I was too busy setting up my nursery business that I completely forgot until now." He said. Sinking into the couch cushions, he collapsed.

Annabeth and I conversed a little and decided to tell them about our world.

We gave them the same talk we gave Mrs. Inland. Once again, the children expressed the same expressions as Daniel. Jean was starting to wrap her head around the idea but Henry was persistent that it wasn't real.

I brought out my mad water skills and lifted the water out of each glass. Every person in the room was amazed. I think Annabeth was still amazed, she always had this wondrous look on her face when I lifted the water. It was like she was get into depth of the mechanics of the powers of a son of Poseidon. That's my Wise Girl.

**A/N: Good good good… Ok, well I hope you liked it. This lengthy one made up for the last one right? Haha : )**

**Live long and prosper**


	15. Percy Freaks a Bit

**A/N: Heyyy there readers : )**

**Ok, so I love reviews and I want to contribute my reviews into the world. So if you leave me a review on my story, in that review, let me know if there is a story you want me to check out and I would love to review/give good constructive criticism. Just a thought that I had. Have a great day!**

**This story **_**is**_** coming to the end. I'm planning on having the end of this chapter lead into the big, finale, football game. But let's see what comes out. I have been **_**DYING **_**to start writing about the football game. Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV:

When we left Mr. Brooks' home, it was dark, everybody had different expressions.

Henry was angry a bit with his mother for not telling him about the truth. He crossed his arms and walked to his house next door.

His mother was trailing his back with sorry, tearful eyes. She apologized and said it was pleasant to meet us and then scurried off to her house.

Jean was very silent and had a indifferent expression on her face. She kept stroking her hair and twisting it around her finger. Her other hand rubbed her jean's knee. I could tell the gears in her head were turning, just thinking about all the questions she could ask but her mouth never opened.

Mr. Brooks sat next to her. I noticed that they had the same nervous habit. He had a small potted plant. It started to glow in the moonlight that shined through the window. I knew Percy recognized it because he had a funny look when Mr. Brooks started to stroke the leaves. They were intertwined in his fingers.

We were about ready to leave when the lady in the window that I saw earlier. She was a tall woman with long blonde hair. The toddler in her arms was a little girl with blonde braids.

"Honey, are you done here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so, Maddie." Mr. Brooks whispered and still stared at the floor.

"Ok, I'm going to make some dinner for you two." She smiled kindly and looked at us before setting the little girl on the floor. "Let's go, Edith." She said to the little girl and took her hand. She led her into the kitchen and started to clank pans.

"Mr. Brooks, thank you for your time. Thank you for letting us into your home." I said and we quietly let ourselves out of the house. Percy and I walked in silence to the little green bug. We climbed in and started driving quietly. I didn't say anything. Looking at Percy in the corner of my eye, he was frowning and hunched over the steering wheel.

We got a block or two away from their houses and Percy pulled over to the side of the road.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I asked him. He threw his head onto the circular steering wheel and let his hands hand below the seat.

"I just don't like telling people that their lives are going to change forever." He exhaled. "I remember when I was told that the gods were real. I didn't want to do it without my mother. I was so scared and I hate thinking that I'm pressing that feeling onto other people."

"I know it sucks." I tried to comfort him. His arm was as cold as the wind outside when I placed my hand on his shoulder. "But look how well we turned out." He huffed a bit. I reached up to run a hand through his black messy hair. "Do you know what a big difference you have made on the demigod world?"

I thought of a list to remind him and lift his spirits. "Defeating Kronos and Gaea? Nico and Bianca?" I went quickly past the topic of Bianca because I knew he was just going to get worried about it and feel that regret in the pit of his stomach again. "The countless times you saved me? Thalia and the golden fleece?" We stayed silent for another minute.

"Gods, I love you Wise Girl." He said.

"I love you too." I said and took his hand.

"Heyyy… Not to be too awkward, but I would like to get home before another dragon kills us…" I had totally forgotten Daniel was in the back seat. Percy smiled and rolled his head on the steering wheel.

Eventually we picked ourselves up and dropped Daniel off at his house. His mother was waiting at the front door and gave him a big hug as soon as he opened the door. He had to lean down to reach her height.

Percy and I reached the principal's house and went in. Grover and Mr. Swede were sitting on the couch and chewing our pop cans from last night's dinner.

"I expect you were late because you were getting business done?" Mr. Swede said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Did you know you had three demigods at your school?" I said.

"Mother of Zeus! Three?" Grover exclaimed.

"Yeah." Percy rubbed his neck.

"Mr. Swede, I was wondering if you would have some extra weapons we could give them so they would feel safer?" I asked. Mr. Swede thought about it. He then jumped up and ran into the garage and shuffled through some boxes.

"Yeah, I have three spare knifes in here, like yours, Annabeth." He brandished three knifes, both alike in make and had rusted handles. They looked like they were really old and not meant for slaying dragons or monsters.

"These will work perfectly, thank you." I said.

I made a mental note to bring these to school tomorrow. Nothing like breaking school rules when the principal enforces them. I set these knifes on the kitchen counter and wrapped them in a towel. They fit in my backpack and I set it by the front door and grabbed my English textbook to do some reading.

When I was in the covers, Percy flicked the light a few times. It was seconds before Mr. Swede would come and enforce the strict curfew.

"Night, Annabeth." He said and came over to kiss me and turn off the lights. He grabbed my English textbook and put it on the nightstand with a sneer of disgust. I laughed a little bit and the last thing I saw before the lights turned off were his sea green eyes. I listed to his footsteps walk into the room next door.

I thought a bit before having a dreamless sleep. The only things we had to get through now were bringing the demigods to camp half-blood during the summer, Percy's first and last football game, and a Physics quiz tomorrow.

Thinking about school made me grab my text book and finish the reading before Mr. Swede came back in.

Goodnight.

**A/N: Thanks! I really 'pumped' out this chapter in exactly an hour and four minutes. I was doing that while watching Psych and now I am listening to Christmas music. My favorite classical/Xmas song is Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring.**

**This may be totally weird, but I love playing on the app, Song Pop. If you would like to have an extra partner, let me know. I love playing, haha, but I hope you don't think that was too creepy : )**

**Have a GREAT day and please, start getting into the CHRISTMAS spirit. XD**


	16. A TRIBUTE TO MARCHING BANDS :)

**A/N: Thanks for the AWESOME reviews : )**

**I hope you all have a wonderful day! I've been getting into the crazy + funky Christmas season! Decoration TIME! Gingerbread houses, nativity scene, the **_**works**_**.**

Percy's POV:

The rest of the week went by. It wasn't horrible and it wasn't good.

Henry was attacked by a scary… I don't even know what it was but he was able to skip out of class and run to my classroom. It was Wednesday and I was sitting in Calculus class. Annabeth on the other side of the classroom looked at me with horror and stared pointedly at the door. I turned my head and quickly asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher let me go reluctantly and I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and stepped out. Henry had done some pretty good damage with his knife that we had given him.

We had killed the monster and went back to class. He put his knife back in his book.

Annabeth and I had given them all one of the knives. Jean kept hers in the back of her clarinet case. Henry kept it in a hollow book that he made a while ago.. Daniel kept it in his gear bag, wrapped in a towel. Each had it easily accessible. While I was at football practice, all of their parents agreed that we could help them train. While Daniel and I were on the field, Annabeth showed them the basics of stabbing with knives. They found an empty classroom at the end of the science hall that nobody went to. By pulling the blinds, they were completely safe, locked in, and able to do whatever they wanted.

After that, Henry carpooled Jean home and we stopped by Daniel's house to drop him off.

Other than the attack on Henry, nothing else happened.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

It was Friday. The big day. _Game_ day.

This morning when I came out of my room, Annabeth gawked at me. I had my black jersey on with my number and name on the back. Apparently all the team players wear it on game day. Underneath it, I wore my jeans below it and my backpack and bag of gear in my hands. She coughed and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear hoping I was oblivious to the little stare she gave me.

"What are you looking at?"

"I like your jersey." She said and adverted her eyes.

"Uh huh… Sure." I said and flexed my arm muscles. She smacked my hand away from flexing again.

"Start walking, Seaweed Brain." She said with a giggle.

We finished our breakfast cereal and Mr. Swede came down from upstairs.

"Ok, Jackson. You better play your heart out. Make a win for the team ok? And keep up those grades, even if this is your last day at school." True, it was our last day. In the last week we have made progress to make sure that there were no other demigods at Liberty High School. "Does anybody have any tin cans? I'm late!" He said.

Grover tossed him a soda pop and grabbed one for himself. Mr. Swede opened it up on the way out of the door and watered the front plants by the doorstep. He then preceded to stuff the can into his mouth and start his car. Grover got in the front seat and stripped the metal away with his goat teeth. They pulled out of the driveway.

"Nervous?" Annabeth asked me.

"About probably publicly humiliating myself in front of the whole school? Not really. I kind of did that on a daily basis at Yancy." I chuckled.

It was our turn to lock up the house. I grabbed the car keys and the spare house key and locked the back door and the front. Annabeth climbed into the car and I was right after her. I started it and we were out of the driveway in a jiffy.

The school day went by fast.

When I passed someone in the same black uniform, they would shout in excitement. Daniel would smile, still working on shaking that feeling off his back about bringing the knife to school. Some of the very popular players like John, Nate, Reilly, and their group would hoot and holler, scaring little freshman to the edges of the hallways. The cheerleaders would follow them and do a few cheers before classes started.

Everyone was so eager. This was _the_ game to go to. It seemed as if everybody was going to be there. We were playing East Woods High School (**A/N: Also made up…)**.

All of my teachers wished me good luck. It was such a caring community and they really supported everybody.

When it was lunch time, the football team went to hang out at one table and invited me over, but I kindly declined and went back to the courtyard where I found Annabeth, Jean, Henry and Daniel laughing over something.

"Percy! I was just telling them about-" They were all out of breath and hugging their sides.

"Let me guess, was it possibly something I screwed up on?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Annabeth snorted. I rolled my eyes and set down my backpack and pulled out a sandwich. We ate and talked about the day.

"Our director told us the band is going to be playing at the assembly!" Jean exclaimed. "I'M SO EXCITED!" **(A/N: **_**This**_** is how us band people feel : ) ).**

"That's great." Henry said with a sweet smile.

"There's an assembly today?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, right after 6th period." Jean said.

"What are usual assemblies about?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, you know. Pumping up the students for the following football game. It's basically a bib pep rally to get everybody to go to the game." Henry said.

"And the bands plays." Jean added with a pep in her shoulders.

"And the band plays…" Henry added with a smirk.

"Jean, you are a senior?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering why you are so excited about school." I said.

"Hey…" She got a bit defensive and crossed her arms across her chest. She was wearing a black shirt with the school's simple logo on front and had the word 'BAND' printed underneath the logo. "You football players get in your spandex and think you are _oh so cool_. Marching band _IS_ a real sport." She bit back and then added something about being better crowd pleasers than cheerleaders.

"Mmm hmm." I said.

"So this is your guys' last day?" Daniel asked, trying to branch away from Jean getting heated up again.

"Yeah, but we will come back in a bit if you need us. I think you should be good though. Grover will be here and you know where to get in touch with him. Also Mr. Swede is always around the corner." Annabeth said.

"You have to make sure you come every summer to camp half-blood. Even in college years. You will benefit the training opportunities." I said and they all smiled at me with happiness. I think Henry was happy to be going to learn sword skills, Daniel was thinking about the dummies he would be slaying and… Jean was just stroking her clarinet case with envy.

**A/N: Hopefully I didn't offend anybody with the whole cheerleader thing... I'm a saxophone player… Which is way better than any instrument. Wish me luck on my Christmas Concert tomorrow night!**

**I keep thinking:**

'**This is the chapter, this is the chapter where you will get to the football game. **_**Do it HeadSmashedInBuffaloJump!**_** Write this damn chapter with the football game.'**

**It doesn't seem to come. I'm sorry it will have to wait. I just had a wonderful idea of having an assembly so that will be the next chapter. So sorry if you are waiting for the football game but in due time… in due time… : )**

**Have a great day!**


	17. Pep Rally

**A/N: Haha! I didn't know I had so many marching band peeps on fan fiction! Some of your reviews made me smile : ) Thanks!**

**Gooooo BAND!**

Annabeth's POV:

It was sixth period when the assembly happened. This was history class. Percy and I were paired up again to work on learning geography. We were given a map and had to quiz each other in locating important cities on the West Coast.

Percy had informed me that he was supposed to leave for the assembly at 1:50. The assembly started at 2 and went until the end of school at 2:30. Percy kept looking at the clock nervously. There was another football player in the corner who would eye the clock every few seconds. He was to busy wooing the girls to do his assignment.

When it was time for Percy and the other player to leave, he pecked a kiss on my cheek while the teacher's back was turned. Then he knocked the other player on the forehead and left the class. The other guy packed up quickly and ran out after him.

I finished my class's work before anybody else and sat there for a while. Everybody else was trying to get through with their work. This would be the easiest part of class-just sitting there with nothing to do. I packed up early and there was 10 minutes before we had to go.

Many groans were made when the teacher cut off the class to take more notes. I took good notes for Percy and then the teacher, Mr. Links excused us to leave for the assembly. Everybody was talking while they filed out of the door. I pushed out quickly and Henry came up next to me from a neighboring classroom.

"Hey, Annabeth."

"Hey Henry. Going to the game?" I asked.

"Every single game."

"Is that because of Jean?" I asked. His ears turned bright red and he started blushing.

"N-no. I mean I see her there." He stammered.

"Henry, just ask her out gods damnit! You _know _she is interested in you too, right?" I looked at him while we walked and he was silent to my question. "Seriously? Boys are so clueless…" I murmured.

We were about a hallway away from the gymnasium where the assembly was being held, and the band was already really loud. They were playing something that people were singing to. The lyrics Henry and the others were singing under their breath made the small, same hum.They were fight song chants.

The door into the gym led into big retractable bleachers. Many people were climbing the bleachers and the band was already sectioned off in the senior section. They were doing choreography to the fight song, swaying back and forth and every once in a while they would dip down and sway back up again. The cheerleaders knew where to jump kick and do these fancy moves where the band rested for a second. At the end of the song, everybody said "GO GO GO"

Henry led me up the senior section and we sat on the edge. We waited for the rest of the school to take a seat. I spotted Jean in the band. She was exaggerating the motions so much she kept hitting someone in front of her in the head. I smiled and caught Henry staring.

"Ok, listen up Liberty!" Mr. Swede stood down below holing a microphone. "We are here for a few minutes to tell you about the game tonight! I want to see _EVERYBODY_ there! It's the rival high school. Now I'm going to turn it over to the football team."

Everybody cheered and the band started playing the fight song. The cheerleaders did some pep rally thing and the principal handed the micro phone to the approaching team. They came out from the door at their cue. The leader was John and he grabbed the microphone. I searched the team in their black uniforms.

A clueless looking Percy was circling his head looking at everyone clapping their hands and screaming at the top of their lungs. I whooped and hollered a bit and once his eyes scanned the senior class, he saw me at the edge and smiled. His green eyes were brilliant even from this far away. Daniel was by his side.

The students lowered their voice when John spoke. All eyes were on him.

"HEY LIBERTY!" He said. His voice echoed in the rafters but eventually was lost in the roar of 'hurray's and 'JOHNNNNNNNNN's. Then everybody stopped to listen to him.

"I just want to make sure you are all going to come and support the football team. We could sure use it."

He was interrupted by someone yelling "You don't need help! You guys rock! Let's go to state this year!" The school laughed a bit and someone yelled in excitement.

"So I want to see you all there." He continued. "I have to introduce a new member to our team." John held out his hand to the team behind him.

"Percy Jackson! Please welcome him." A small, hearty applause was sent throughout the school. Henry, Jean, Grover, and I clapped strongly. I proudly smiled and felt like the sun was shining inside.

The girls behind me were whispering too loudly.

"The new guy is kind of hot…"

"Ann, you should totally hook up with him." The second said.

"I think he is in my English class. I'll talk to him after the game." The first girl said and popped her gum in my ear.

A surge of jealously that I haven't felt since Rachel became the oracle went through my body and I felt my cheeks heat up. Tunnel vision centered down as I turned around to the girls.

The first one, Ann, was a tall girl with curly blonde hair like mine. The second was a taller, pale Asian with long black hair. Ann looked at me.

"Who are you?" I didn't say anything back to her.

"Do you have a problem?" The Asian chick said.

"No." I said and turned back around. Henry glanced at me. The girls tried to whisper again. It was Ann.

"God she is totally out of his league." She huffed.

Henry say my hands clench and my eyes shut in frustration. He turned around to face them.

"Ann, Brenna… Shut up." He said plainly to them. I relaxed and mouthed '_thank you_' to him and he nodded.

"_Excuse me?_"Brenna said. "Henry, I wouldn't talk you socially awkward ret-" They went off a bit for a few seconds but I saw that Henry has learned to put up a shell. Every insult sent his way, he simply said either 'you too' or 'that's great' or 'thanks for pointing that out'.

Meanwhile, John had handed the microphone to Percy. I sat up a bit straighter.

"Hi." Percy said with the smallest voice. It was weird that that tiny voice came from the big, and strong body that he had. Get him in front of a cabin of Aphrodite children and Athenian children, he will boom his war cry alongside of me, so loud it will echo off the other's shields during capture the flag. In front of the school he was a bit intimidated of every looking at him. A few silent seconds passed before he spoke.

"Let's kick East Woods High's ass tonight." His voice was still quiet but it rallied up the whole school. The band started playing their fight song and the cheerleaders danced enthusiastically. The crowd sung along and cheered. Meanwhile, the team circled Percy and started to jump up and down in a giant pit of black jerseys and beefy football players. I jumped up as well and Henry was at my side going crazy and clapping with everybody else.

"GO PERCY!" I screamed and Henry whooped and whistled loudly.

Then the dismissing bell rang and school was over for the weekend.

It's game time.

**A/N: Ok next chapter will bring the start of the football game. In all my stories, I have to hurt someone. Please don't hate me! I have to cause pain to someone. It's kind of the big ending. I **_**never **_**kill anybody. Proof- in all my other stories in PJ, everybody lives.**

**Get it? Ok so I'm just warning you…**

**I always cause pain to Percy by the way. I like Annabeth keeping the strong female role in the story so I feel like I can hurt boys. Boys deserve it right? Haha, just kidding : )**

**Have a great day and stay tuned!**


	18. Start of the Game

**A/N: YAY! I've been waiting to write this chapter forever!**

Percy's POV:

I drove Annabeth and Grover to the game. We got there early so they got to get a good seat in the stands.

When we got out, Grover wished me good luck and went to go get Annabeth and his tickets to the game.

"Percy?" I turned to Annabeth. "Remember that dream we saw?"

"Yeah." I said. She pulled her jacket closer and wrapped the scarf around her neck a bit more snugger.

"The man said he was going to do something today. Right after halftime." She said. "I just… I…"

"Wise Girl. It's going to be ok. Don't freak out. I will be careful." I said.

"Ok but please do ok?" Her stormy grey eyes were almost filled with tears but mostly worry.

"You be careful." I said and she nodded. "Do you have your knife?" I asked cautiously.

She nodded and pulled her bag to the front of her and pulled out the hilt of the weapon. She asked me if I had riptide and I nodded and showed her the pen which if it wasn't out on the field with me, it would be on the sidelines.

"Ok. You good?" I asked. She nodded her head and looked behind me. I turned around and saw two girls approaching. One was blonde and the other was a pale Asian girl with long hair.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Annabeth looked like she would if a new camper changed the capture the field battle plan without her permission.

"You are the new player on the team right?" The blonde one asked.

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if you would like to…" She immediately stopped and turned white when Annabeth slipped her hand into mine. "Uhh.. Good luck." She said and stormed off with the other girl behind her.

"What was that about?" I asked and looked down at Annabeth.

"Nothing. Just some stupid people probably." She said.

"Alright, I think I have to go in." I said. I looked into her eyes and they were a mysterious grey eyes were full and I pushed some blonde hair away from her face. I leaned down to kiss her and she smiled a bit.

"Wish me luck."

"Break a leg." She said and I stared walking to the team room. "_Not literally!"_ She called out and I had to smile on my way into the stadium.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

"We have a game to win." The coach smiled and the little room exploded with deep cheering. Daniel was psyched and I held up my helmet with everybody else as we walked out of the room and onto the field.

"Let's give a big welcome to Liberty High's Football team!" The announcer's voice radiated and echoed off the opposing bleachers. There were flashes of cameras and the people bundled up on the home team's stands stood up when they saw us and started clapping. The band played their best fight song and we lined up on the line.

They went down the line and announced all of our names. Everybody had a good cheer at the sound of the names and the players next to me would get wound up. I stood next to Daniel and made sure Riptide was with me. It was tucked in my uniform and I looked up.

I searched the crowd for Annabeth. She was sitting on the edge of her seat on the fifty yard line. Her coat was wrapped tightly around her shoulders and Grover was shivering next to her. Another gust of wind swept through the field and I felt it on my back. I watched it sweep through the crowd and everybody shivered. Henry was sitting next to Annabeth and on the other side of him was Jean at the edge of the band section. I smiled up at them and Annabeth waved.

"Percy Jackson, number 25." I loud clap and a few cheers, which were mostly from Annabeth, Grover, Henry, and Jean, went through the crowd.

The announcer went on to announce Daniel and the rest of the team.

"And now lets introduce East Wood's High's team." A few quiet "Boo"s could be heard from the home side. The other team ran out onto the field and they had blue and white uniforms. The other team was beefy and tall. Big guys.

The band started to play the national anthem and we all turned to the flag pole. It was almost the end of the song when someone next to me coughed. A chill ran down my back and I snapped my head to the left. The referee looked at me. He was dressed in his strips and black baseball hat. He looked at me and my heart skipped a beat.

His eyes were black as midnight. So black, they blended in with his pupils. I got a cold shiver down my spine. It was a shiver of evel. Unlike all of us, he had both hands at his side. The hand over my heart trembled as he smiled at me.

The same smirk from my dream.

**A/N: Sorry that it is short sort of, but the next one is going to be better.**

**I LOVE Percy Jackson and Spiderman so one evening, I am going to quickly write a one-shot about Spiderman, so if you are interested, it will be out shortly. I just have to have an evening to write it out in a bit. Just a short project.**

**Have a wonderful day! Well… Tomorrow is Monday so… Yucky :/**


	19. The Beginning of the Pain

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing. I put the document up on the document manager and never actually posted! I got up after I saw that I had no reviews, because I usually do have at least one and wondered what happened! Haha : )**

Percy's POV:

FIRST QUARTER:

I sat on the sidelines waiting for coach to put me in the game. The clock was counting down second by second. The good players were in first. Daniel and I were a little bit lower on the list and wouldn't be let in by at least third quarter.

Right off the bat in the first two minutes, the crowd was silenced when East Woods High scored a touch down. The coach was really reassuring and told us to keep our spirits up.

Nate, the quarter back was so close to making a touch down but then the East Woods' guy intercepted the ball and took it back down the field. Someone took down the player before he could get down to far. Then the coach pulled them in and called a timeout.

The teams separated and the drum players in the bands started to play a cadence. I heard the coach talk to the group on the field. They were devising an attack plan.

I caught things like "Move fast… watch out for number 14... Keep the lines strong…" When the broke up I caught a glance at the crowd.

I saw Annabeth centered on the fifty yard line again. She hadn't moved. Jean was playing a quick little diddle on her clarinet and Henry was dancing to the drum cadence along with the band.

Grover was just getting back into the stands with a hotdog from the concession stands. He handed the hotdog to Annabeth who took two bites and then basically dropped it on the ground because she was watching someone intently with a deathly gaze. I followed her line of sight to the creepy referee whose smirk appeared in my dreams. A shudder ran back down my spine and I looked back at Annabeth.

She was staring at me now and smiled warmly, offering me a wave. I waved back and she tucked some golden hair away from her ear.

Grover ripped the hotdog's paper boat into pieces and stuffed them in his mouth. He started chewing contently and I turned back to the game.

SECOND QUARTER:

The score was now 14-21. We were loosing, but it was only the second quarter.

I was watching the team move up and down the field. But mostly I was really watching the greasy referee. He mostly kept his head down but he was always watching the players.

"Inland. Get out there." Coach said and Daniel who was sitting on the bench next to me jumped up. I hollered good luck to him as he jogged onto the field. As soon as Daniel set foot on the green turf, the referee snapped his head in Daniel's direction. I stirred on the bench in uncomfort and clapped my hands together.

Coach looked at me as I bent forward onto my knees. "Jackson. You go on in third quarter." I nodded and smiled. It quickly vanished when the referee looked at me with those black eyes.

HALF TIME:

I was nervous but tried not to let it get to me. When the team left to go to the locker room, I looked at Annabeth and raised my eyebrows a bit. She understood me when I mouthed to her 'meet me out back'. I watched her nod and she ran down. While we were below the stadium talking tactics Daniel looked at me and almost stopped me going out. He nodded when I shook my head. I slipped out back and ran to the door to the concessions stands.

When I opened it, Annabeth was standing with her back turned to the door. I came out and she spun around on her toes.

"Percy! It's the referee!" She whispered loudly.

"Yeah, he is kind of creeping me out."

"No, Percy." She leaned closer. I could smell the lemon scent on her hair and her hot breath on my face. "_He is the man from the dream._"

"Yeah. I know." I said and rubbed the back of my neck. "I knew that when he looked at me during the national anthem."

"What?"

"Yeah he was a little to close for comfort. I am keeping an eye on him." I said and she scrunched her nose to one side. I saw a few people cock their head when they looked at me not being with the team but I did not care.

"Gods, I got so scared when Daniel went out there." She said. I nodded in agreement. "Are you okay out there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok, I think the band is almost done with their halftime show." She was right. I could hear the band finish their song. "You will be late." She said.

"Ok." I sighed and started to turn around but she stopped me and grabbed my hand.

"Remember. Something is supposed to happen." She whispered and her face was really white, even in the shadows of the rafters. I rolled my eyes, trying to show that I wasn't worried. But in my gut, I knew something was about to happen. I felt riptide in my uniform and felt a bit more confident.

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She whispered. I will never forget the mixed feelings in her eyes. They a special grey and I couldn't tell what exactly it was.

I ran though the locker room and onto the field, her kiss still lightly dancing on my lips.

THIRD QUARTER:

By now, my hands were trembling. My palms were sweaty and my knee kept jumping up and down. It could be the ADHD acting up or it was the nervousness.

"Jackson, you are in." The coach said and I looked up at Annabeth. She stood up as soon as the coach tapped me on the back. I looked at her and slightly nodded. She did the same and let Grover pull her back down onto the bench.

I ran out onto the field. And that is when all Hell broke loose only in two minutes of the game.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

We were four minutes into the third quarter. That was four minutes on the field and two minutes of pure fright. We only had four minutes to save the game. But then, four minutes turns into more with breaks in the clock.

The score was 35-21. We were winning but the coach was still not satisfied and wanted us to beat the score from last game.

The lights were bright and blinded my eyes. The screams of the crowd were deafening. The smell of sweat mixed in with the wet turf. I almost couldn't concentrate when all the players moved. I was a bit star struck with all the eyes looking on me. I was late moving and almost got pounded.

I showed that I was open but Max, the quarterback found a better open. They threw the ball. A teammate ran to the end zone. They were steps away from the end zone and a big guy came running up to me, trying to stop me. He dragged his feet head first and targeting me.

Easily, I sidestepped and he ran past.

Then, I turned to the end zone where everybody had their eyes on. No one would be watching me. Of course that is the perfect time to strike.

Instincts told me to look right quickly, not happy that I was missing this perfect moment for Liberty High School football team. I saw a flash of black and white a twisted smile and then I felt a pain in my side.

I gasped for breath and heard a whisper in my ear.

"Good to see you again." Once I heard that voice once more, I remembered who this voice belonged to. The manicore. I was going to reach out and attack but a searing pain waved through my body, starting at the source of my right side. My vision started to spot and I fell to my knees.

I looked up at the crowd as we celebrated. Everybody stood up in their seat. Their mouths were open but I didn't hear any cheering for the touchdown we just made. The only thing I heard was a terrifying scream and my own heartbeat pounding in my brain.

I tried to find the scream but I couldn't see who was made that horrific sound.

"Perce! Man! You see the score?" Daniel. It was Daniel. "Percy? You ok man?"

I doubled over in pain and a silent scream passed through my lips.

"Percy! Percy!" Daniel screamed and I fell to the ground. I felt the turf under my cheek and tried to make the pain stop. "Can I get some help over here?" He screamed.

Figures were running towards me and I put a hand towards my side. When I put it up to my vision, it was red but it eventually fell to the ground. I shivered and black spots danced in my vision.

"Percy!" Daniel screamed in my ear. But I couldn't concentrate on anything.

Then more pain.

**A/N: OH MY GOSH. I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER TO BE WRITTEN EVER SINCE CHAPTER 4. At least!**

**Wow, such a **_**long**_** chapter.**

**Oh my god that was awesome! Thanks for all the reviews and have a wonderful day!**

**YAY!**


	20. A Killer, a Hunter, and a Victim

**A/N: OK let's finish and get Percy some help, shall we?**

Annabeth's POV:

I never took my eyes off Percy. Even when the crowd was cheering. Never.

I watched, helpless, as the manticore poisoned Percy. Everyone around me was cheering, with smiles on their face. Grover heard me scream as my world was on the verge of crumbling. I couldn't remember if manticore poisoning could kill or not but I didn't care. As long as I could get to him.

He fell to his knees and Daniel came running up to him.

"GROVER." I said and he completely stopped jumping up and down and looked me strait in the eyes. Then he saw Percy laying on the ground.

"Percy…" He whispered. Henry and Jean looked at us and Grover hushed them. My hands clasped around my mouth and I held my breath.

I watched as the coaches and medical staff ran towards Percy's crumpled figure. The crowd was silent as it became evident that Percy was hurt. The crowd was silent as the announcer spoke over the speaker system..

"Another touchdown for Liberty! It looks like number 25 may be down." The group behind me gasped. I shivered in a quick breeze, but I could smell hints of evil in it. Everyone in the stands were quiet and watching on the edge of their seats.

"Grover." I whispered from the cracks in my fingers.

"Yeah."

"Take Jean and Henry. Go kill him. It's the manticore." My voice didn't tremble.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"He went into the bushes on the north end. Go." I pointed. He nodded and grabbed Henry and Jean. "Go now." He nodded and they left the aisle with Henry and Jean following close behind. They eventually got out to the forest and started running into the trees. Once they were gone, I turned my attention to Percy.

"Let's wish the best for Percy Jackson folks." The announcer whispered. I could tell that he was never put into this situation because his voice was wavering as he talked nervously.

The small group around Percy was tight and no one in the bleachers could see what was happening. In a few seconds, the people were backing up and started shuffling around the little circle surrounding Percy.

I stood on the tips of my toes and watched as a medical woman helped him up. Daniel was on the other side and Percy started to walk with his weight underneath both of them. All the team, both Liberty and East Woods high school football players, were watching in silence. A few of them on our team took off their helmets when Percy started walking by.

"And, ladies and gentlemen-Percy Jackson is walking off the field." The announcer said and aroused a filling clap from the students and parents sitting on the bleachers.

I could tell from a distance, Percy was pale and got that look on his face when he was hurt. I had to go see him.

I started making my way, pushing and shoving down the walkway to the aisle. Someone yelled 'come on!' but I kept making my way. I set foot onto the stairway that led down to the ground and the concession stands. When I started to turn right to run down the stairs, I almost ran into an older man who was making gang way the same direction I was.

I turned to say I'm sorry real quick and keep going but I stopped.

It was Percy's eyes that stopped me from going. I looked in the older man's sea green eyes and they were so full of worry. I saw raging seas, harsh winds, and shipwrecking boats out on sea. The sea in his eyes was angry and ruthless. His black hair as midnight and his beard was scraggily.

"Lord Poseidon." He looked at me stunned after I whispered his name. He squinted and then I was jarred away by a sharp gasp from the crowd. I twisted to the field just in time to see Percy double over in pain again. They were now off the field and Percy fell to his knees again and bent over. Daniel bent down with him and the woman was trying to get him to get out sight of the crowd.

I stifled a scream and looked back at the god, wondering what he was doing here. But he was already gone, leaving a faint hint of sea salt water. I saw the mist of the seawater drift with the wind but I didn't stay for long. I ran down to field, pushing through a crowd standing by the fence blocking off the field.

I easily jumped it and paused to look at Daniel who was trying to get Percy to move. The medical woman was giving orders to some other people who were ordered to get a stretcher from an ambulance out back.

"Percy!" I hollered. I started running. He looked at me, his green eyes glazed over. Daniel had taken off his helmet and Percy had his mouth hanging wide open. He grabbed his side again and curled over. He was folded over on his knees, and when I reached him, he horribly groaned and rolled onto his side.

"Excuse me, I don't think you are supposed to be here." The medical lady said and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

"I'm his girlfriend. If you don't let me be with him, I will hurt you." I said. She saw a threatening look in my eyes and dealt with it.

"Ok." She said and tried to sooth Percy. Behind us, the game started up again, trying to captivate the audience's attention instead of watching Percy break.

I looked at where Grover, Jean and Henry ran of to and saw Lord Poseidon looking back at his son and into the woods. Back at the game, and then to the darkness of the woods. We made slight eye contact and I nodded. He tipped his head before dashing into the tall trees.

Percy rolled onto his back and looked up at the night sky. The medical lady pushed a stray hair from her brown pony tail and rubbed some wrinkles on her forehead.

"What the.. Shit." She looked from Percy to an assistant. "Get that stretcher _now_. We've got blood." She pressed her hands onto the wound and they left to see what was taking so long for the stretcher and medical supplies.

Percy looked at me and offered a small, cheesy smile. His black hair was soaked in sweat and beads were trickling down his forehead and onto the ground.. It was quickly replaced with shut eyes, and another moan. I twisted my head away and bit my lip.

**A/N: OK thanks! Enjoy!**


	21. In memory of Sandy Hook

**A/N: Yeah, sorry about hurting Percy. I just think that a story isn't a real story unless it has some tragedy. I don't know. I never kill an body off.**

Annabeth's POV:

I watched, speechless as the lifted Percy's body onto the stretcher and wheeled him through the locker room to an ambulance waiting out back. I wanted to cry. Scream. Kill. Sleep. Be with him. But the only thing I could do was worry.

I ran behind them.

"Out of my way!" Was what the woman said and she made a pretty good path. They had strewn Percy's jersey and gear out front of the stadium and now he was shirtless. They shut the doors to the ambulance after they lifted the gurney and piled in.

"I'm sorry. There is no room." The driver said as he denied me entrance into the vehicle. Then he locked the doors and ran to the cab.

I listened to the whirls of the sirens as they screeched off into the distance. I don't think Percy would like to be treated like a mortal. It was going to be weird sitting in the waiting room of a hospital when usually I sit in the front room of the big house. The only thing that would really help him is some nectar and ambrosia.

A voice materialized next to me.

"His locker is number 143. The combination is 15-45-17." I looked to my left. Little water droplets were starting to form the body of Lord Poseidon. He was watching the red and blue lights flicker off into the distance.

I noticed my mouth was open and quickly shut it, hoping not to look like a fool in front of a god.

"Go. Go to Percy and help him." He said in a deep voice. He never looked me directly in the eye, only staring off to the disappearing sounds of the sirens.

"Thank you." I started to turn back into the locker room when I stopped myself. "Lord Poseidon, why did you come?"

My gut feeling told me that it probably wasn't a good idea to ask questions and possible anger the sea god.

"I came because I am not like the other gods. I only have one son and I am going to be there even if he can't see me." The older man bent his head to the ground and started to dissolve again. "Now go."

I wiped a tear from my eye and stormed into the locker room. The awful stench reeked me nose. It smelled like sweaty socks, and medusa's grimy head. I ran to the locker and started to plug in the combination. It didn't want to open.

Third time being a charm, I grabbed Percy's bag out and fished around for his keys. Once I wrapped the blue lanyard around my hand, I slung his backpack on my shoulder and closed the locker, leaving the lock dangling on the door.

Making a mad dash through the crowd, I pushed through the gates and found the green bug in the parking lot.

I unlocked the door and threw the stuff into the back seat. I figured Grover, Henry and Jean would be ok and peeled out of the game parking lot and into the street.

The obsolete radio wouldn't turn off and I slapped the dash a few times before giving up and listening to the classical station. The volume and station was stuck on this old car. I listened to Mozart while flying through town.

I started turning down corners, making skid marks on the concrete. I barely paused through stop signs and ran a red light, questioning every yellow light before gunning the engine through the intersection. I finally had caught up with the ambulance and followed it to the hospital.

It pulled through the front door and I found the closest parking space to the door and turned off the engine. I jumped out of the car and poked my head above the car and looked, just in time to watch as the people started pushing Percy into the front doors. The red and blue lights were shining on his skin as he disappeared behind the glass doors.

I felt myself gulp and grabbed his backpack from the back.

I started across the parking lot and my legs started to wobble. It was equivalent to walking on Jell-o. My fingers were trembling and I could feel my heart beat underneath my skin. It throbbed it's way up to my temple and I could hear it in my head. My breath clouded up the air in front of me as I ran to the door. Goosebumps were crawling up my arms and lining my skin. I prayed to the gods everything would be alright as I opened the doors into the white building.

There were a few people sitting in the waiting chairs.

A woman with blood soaked cloth pressed against her hand and I assumed her husband right at her side. A little boy was playing on floor with duplo legos. A gentleman, old enough to be his grandfather supervised him, hunched on his knees. Another woman was sitting cross-legged and reading a magazine.

Approaching the front desk, the lady behind the counter looked up.

She reminded me of an older Hazel with dark springy hair tied back into a pony tail and dark chocolate skin. Although she had dark eyes, not gold. The lady smiled at me and it reflected the smiles of Minnie mouse and Pluto on her pink scrubs.

"Can I help you?" She asked. I looked at her name tag. Allison.

"Percy Jackson just came in. I-" And then I faltered. I didn't know what to do at this time. What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to ask?

"Yes, dear. He is in the ER right now. I will let you know how he is doing as soon as the doctor comes to the front." She said. "If you don't mind filling out these forms. I will let you know as soon as I can." She handed me a clipboard and a pen. I took it from her with wobbly hands and went to sit down at a chair.

I looked at the forms. Most of them were asking for basic information. Name, age, birth date, gender, height, weight, allergies? I filled it out as best as I could and handed it back. Allison smiled and filed it away somewhere.

I sat for a few more minutes, my knee bouncing up and down with nervous jitters.

The front door burst open and a breathless Grover galloped through. Jean, still with her band uniform and clarinet, and Henry were right behind them.

"Annabeth!" Grover exclaimed. I stood up to greet him and He stopped just in front of me. "Did you hear anything yet?" He asked and grabbed my arm. We sat down together into the seats.

"No. Can you tell anything?" I asked referring to his empathy link. He got it immediately and shook his head.

"No. I tried on the way over and everything was blocked. I heard a few words Zeus wouldn't be happy with but… I can't truly get through to him, he is in too much pain." He whispered.

Now we could only wait.

**A/N: I want to take the time and notice the beautiful, brave children of Newtown and their heroic teachers. It is a sick thing to hurt so many people. It's beyond disturbing to go after the babies. I know they are in heaven now, probably playing together like they used to in recess. Pray for them and pray for the families who lost loved ones.**

**I also want to mention the Clackamas Mall shooting and the children who were killed in China. No one deserves to die like this. **

**With all the grief and sorrow happening in the word, that makes us feel vulnerable and powerless, hone has to keep moving along and don't forget those we have lost in the world. Hope is what we have this New Year.**

**Sorry for that depressing note but I felt like I needed to say something.**

**Live life to it's fullest and don't let something like fear rule it. Have a great day!**


	22. Code Ouch

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I feel like I say that all the time… But oh well. Thanks all the time!**

Percy's POV:

From the moment the manticore hit me with the poison, I was constantly fighting for consciousness as the poison attacked my system. Every time I inhaled, I couldn't completely fill my lungs. My breath was limited and I could feel the poison course through my veins. It felt like thousands of pins and needles pushing through one part of my body all at once. It hurt to move and my back ached. It trembled every time I tried to move.

At one point, Daniel was carrying me off the field. I tried to focus on the crowd and find Annabeth, but they all blurred together. The colors of the students in the bleachers were washed together. I shut my eyes again as a wave of pain went through me.

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by these medical people. They kept shouting orders and stuff that I couldn't hear. My head rolled to my left and I looked down the field. Annabeth was jumping the fence and looked me straight in the eyes for a second. Her hair was swept from the wind and she was standing tall, her thin lips formed my name. She then started sprinting my direction. Then more pain in my side.

The world started spinning again and it came back into focus once Annabeth came to my side. I grinned again, trying to make sure she wasn't to worried. She smiled back again and I felt a bit more sunny inside. Well the sunshine was covered up with clouds very quickly as I gasped for air again. I heard the lady who was giving orders cuss and then I lost my senses.

I remember hands touching me a lot. They took off my gear and my bare chest hit the cold breeze in the air. I smelled my own blood every time the wind blew. I was lifted and my hands dragged on the ground. Then I was settled on a hard board. Then I was rolling, head first through the locker room. Then It was cold again as I was set into an ambulance. I tried to sit up and look at Annabeth but they shoved me back down. Before they closed the door I sat up again. I saw her hands clasped over her mouth and a few tears streaming down her beautiful eyes. An older black haired man was standing next to her, looking at him with deep eyes.

I didn't have time to soak in the details because they closed the doors and the two people in the back of the ambulance started working.

"What's your name kiddo?" The woman asked. She was a brunette who pulled her wavy hair back into a pony tail. She had a thin face and dexterous hands.

"Percy Jackson." I croaked and it hurt to talk. It felt as if a knife was being slid down my throat.

The poison was really hurting now and the blood loss was really bad.

I coughed and my face twisted with pain as I involuntary turned onto my side and started to curl up. The pain in my side was almost unbearable. I writhed on the board for a second and the woman pressed me down on my back.

"Ok, Percy. I am Hannah. This is Jordan. We are going to help you." She said with calm eyes. I looked at Jordan, the other man. He was also in the paramedic uniform and had a strong build, and dirty blonde hair, swept to the side. Jordan smiled sympathetically and went on to doing his job.

Black spots danced my vision a bit while the sirens started screaming and bumping down the road.

I blacked out for a few seconds and when I woke up, more and more things got unfamiliar and weirder.

Jordan had placed a weird mask that covered my mouth and nose. Air was going through my open mouth at ease and helped me breath every time he squeezed the thing. Hannah was attaching a lot of wires to my chest and a fast beeping sound was in the background. I coughed again but Hannah kept me on the board. To stop my writhing, she strapped my body down. There was a strap on my forehead and a few on my chest, legs and feet.

Jordan kept pumping air into my lungs and Hannah talked to the driver using a walkie-talkie.

"Almost there, Percy. Just calm down." She said and rubbed a hand on my shoulder. She looked at the source of the beeping and talked to Jordan. "Jordan, we need to lower his BPM. Do you have a sedative over there?" She asked. He nodded and pointed his head in the direction of a small box. He adjusted his hands and kept squeezing. "To late, we are already here." She said just as the ambulance rolled to a quick stop.

The jolt of the brakes make me grimace in pain and they lifted my stretcher out and rolled me into the ambulance. Hannah was yelling out information.

"Percy Jackson. Male. Age 18. Injury on the football field. Suffers from bleeding and an unknown toxin. Having difficulty breathing and severe blood loss." Hannah said to another woman in dark blue scrubs. They both had hands on my stretcher as they pushed me into the bright building. I was blinded by the flashing lights as I was pushed down the hallway. I didn't really pick up on anything they were saying. A lot about medicines and a lot of numbers.

I was pushed into a room.

"Take a blood sample… Set up an IV… Jordan, put him on a ventilator…" The person giving the orders was probably a doctor.

"Sorry Kiddo." Jordan said and he put something into my mouth. I couldn't figure out what it was but it supplied me with more air. It filled my lungs more but the black spots were dancing in my eyes still.

Another wave of pain went through me and the swarm of doctors became more panicked. I heard the beeping noise in the background increase in frequency.

"Push 13 CC's of the sedative." The same authority voice said. "Stabilize the BP." It said. I felt hands everywhere. One pair was pushing my abdomen and that really hurt. Another was checking my pulse. "Come on…" The voice said. I didn't know what he was trying to coax with that nervous 'come on'. I was starting to get nervous it was me.

That only made my stomach twist even more. I cried out in pain from a pang in my side. Opening my mouth probably wasn't good, nor was me curling on my side. I heard Hannah try to calm me. Her voice was right in my ear.

"Percy, please calm down. You are going to mess things up." She said.

When I rolled on my side, I squished a lot of wires and many of them fell off completely. The beeping sound was replaced with a long tone, the same sound of the beeping. That was never good. When I opened my mouth in the silent scream, the thing Jordan put in my mouth fell out. I lost my breath and arched my back trying to get some air.

"Code blue! Get the crash cart!" I could feel my heart beat clearly pulsing in my temple, yet they were still yelling that I was going into cardiac arrest.

Someone shoved more things into my mouth and I felt two hands press against my chest, in a rhythmic pounding motion. It hurt so much and I wanted someone to stop.

Then I blacked out, not wanting to remember anything that happened tonight.

**A/N: I can tell you that Percy is not dead : ) haha-I had fun bringing torture to Percy. If you can see me with an evil smile on my face, rubbing my hands together. It's a very nice facial expression and it's only becoming more awesome as I write this last sentence.**

**Have a great day and I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	23. Suggestions are WELCOME for next story!

**A/N: Yay! Ok, well let's get going. I don't really have anything to say here, I just like to have an authors note at the top and the bottom.**

Annabeth's POV:

We sat in the waiting room for about thirty minutes before the doctor came in. I still had Percy's backpack underneath my legs. Grover told me that he caught the manticore. Jean, Henry and him found the manticore already in a pile of golden dust. The golden dust was soaked in a puddle of seawater, but I didn't give another thought about it.

"Grover, can you tell anything?" I asked. While we were sitting in these plush seats, he was constantly trying to make contact with Percy.

"It's really bad, Annabeth." He said through clenched teeth. I shuddered and waited. A doctor came out from the double doors and looked at the people in the waiting room. I straightened up in hope.

"Family of Percy Jackson?" He asked. I stood up and felt my heart clench in nervousness. My stomach felt like it was given a ride on a roller coaster and hands were shaking.

"Yes?" I asked. The Doctor was a younger man with brown hair. He walked over to our corner and sat down next to me.

"Percy's condition is stable for now but subject to change." I let out a giant sigh of relief. "When he came into the ER, we started treating according to protocol but he thrashed around a bit, causing there to be complications. He accidentally ripped off the heart monitor and his air supply. A younger and inexperienced intern took unnecessary action and began CPR. The rest of the team began to follow through with a code blue-" He hung his head for a moment and then returned to look at me. "I was able to stop them before they got to far. We are very sorry for the unfortunate situation Mr. Jackson was put in."

"You are saying the people back there started to do CPR on him while he was _alive_?" Grover gaped. The doctor nodded and I saw someone talking to Allison at the front desk. It was a college boy. I could immediately tell it was the intern who almost killed Percy. He had tears streaming down his face and he was watching our conversation apprehensively. When he saw me look at him, he pretended to be interested in something on Allison's desk but he continued to look up at us.

"He is in room 21 if you would like to see him. Percy is on a ventilator and we have some chemicals which are so far effectively counteracting the toxins." The doctor said. "He should be waking up anytime now.

"Yes, please. Can we see him?" I asked. The doctor nodded and asked us to follow him. I shouldered Percy's backpack and went with him. Henry and Jean were all following Grover, who was hopping right behind me. All the walls were white. White and deathly. We passed by a few doors which were closed. In one, was a smiling kid, and in another there was an old man on his death bed. The rest of them were vacated.

When we reached room 21, I took a deep breath and got ready to see Percy.

The doctor opened the door and I saw him. Percy was pale but not as pale as I have seen him before. For such a strong teenager, he looked so little and shriveled on the white sheets.

"Oh gods…" I mumbled and went to his bed side opposite the door. Grover, Jean and Henry surrounded the other side.

"If there is a change in his condition, press this button and one of our staff will be there." He pointed to a red button on the wall behind Percy's head. I nodded and thanked him. The doctor walked out of the door and silently pulled it closed behind him.

"Oh Percy…" I mumbled and surveyed his body.

There were a lot of wires on his chest and one on his forehead, his black hair pushed back to make room for the . In his mouth was a little tube was taped to his mouth that ran down his throat but I didn't know how far it went down. An IV ran into the inside of his right arm that fed him an off-color liquid. I could see bruises, the shapes of hand prints on Percy's upper chest. That sight took my breath away. How could people be so stupid? I just wanted to hurt that ignorant intern for taking charge and hurting him even more.

We all sat there for a few minutes, being soothed by the slow beeping from the machine. It bounced up and down periodically. I held Percy's hand. It was warm.

"Percy!" I saw someone at the door and I lifted my head. I nodded in the direction of the door and Grover hopped up and opened it. Daniel came in hesitantly and stood at the doorway. "Oh man… Oh shit… How is he?" He asked. We let him know how he was. Daniel clasped a hand over his mouth when Grover told him. "What?… Why?… Oh God…".

"Gods." Grover corrected and Daniel dropped into the chair at the foot of Percy's bed. He put his hands on the back of his head and shook his knee up and down nervously. He was wearing his jersey and a pair of jeans.

I felt his fingers stretch and saw his legs move. Percy's whole body stirred and I struck the button immediately.

A nurse came running to the door. It was Allison.

"I think he is waking up." I said and stood up, not letting my hand leave his. The dark skinned nurse checked him over a bit, checking vitals. She pressed her fingernail into the pad of Percy's thumb and he flinched away from her a bit.

I moved my thumb against the back of his hand and coaxed him awake. He reacted a bit and I heard the beeping on the machine started to increase as Percy frowned a bit, eyes still closed. The nurse went to the doorway and called down the hall for the doctor. The same doctor came back to room 21.

"Dr. Brennan, he is waking up." Allison said and looked at me as the doctor advanced. She smiled and left the room to attend to another patient.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He ushered us all out and pointed us to a bench. We all took a seat and watched a few nurses and other doctors enter and exit. They were not worried or rushing so I took that as a good thing. We watched them go in, always going in with something. The something were always concealed within a nontransparent bucket. After about ten minutes of sitting there and looking at each other with scared looks, the doctor came back out and told us we could go in.

I entered in first.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing! Have a wonderful day and I just want to post this again. SUGGESTIONS WELCOME PLEASE ANYTHING**

**A) I'm thinking there aren't a whole lot of chapters left so I want to ask for some ideas for new stories!**

**B) I have a few ideas. Percy being kidnapped by an enemy and put into limbo. Limbo could mean either limbo in the matrix (Being stuck in a place where time doesn't matter) or limbo being like Dante's inferno (Nine levels of hell, each getting worse when you go up**

**C) A quickie about Paul finding out about the mist**

**D) Romantic/Cheesy dates… I don't know…**

**E) What would happen if Annabeth didn't leave when the volcano blew up in the fourth book. (She would go to Calypso's island with Percy)**

**F) Annabeth finding out about Calypso**

**G) Percy and Annabeth having an arranged marriage during ancient Greece when at first they don't' get along. (I wouldn't be sure if they would or would not be demigods.**

**H) Or I will take any suggestions that I like! Please PM me or leave suggestions in reviews.**

**If you like one of these ideas, please leave the letter name in the review. You can put multiple letters in and usually I add up the numbers. It's like a poll.**

**OR: don't even review! I'm totally okay with that as well : ) haha!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! Have a wonderful day!**


	24. Awake and Annoyed

**A/N: thanks so much for the awesome reviews! The chapter before this and this chapter were one BIG chapter but I broke it apart. ENJOY!**

**I just want to ask anybody if they have any idea what Devianart is… If anybody has an account (under MissAntelope) I just made one and would love to see what it all is about. Thanks!**

**I'm sorry but I am retiring the name HeadSmashedInBuffaloJump to MissAntelope**

**I need a little change so there we go! Enjoy.**

Annabeth's POV:

Percy was watching the wall with groggy eyes but as soon as he heard my footsteps, he twisted his head. I looked into those excited sea green eyes and I knew everything was going to be ok. He smiled. He had a small tube running under his nose. His beautiful green eyes followed me as I returned to the seat, sandwiched between the wall and his bed.

His mouth was open a bit. I grabbed his hand and smiled. I sat down and put his fist, my fingers clenched in between his, and I pressed it to my forehead.

"Wise Girl." He said. His voice was scratchy, probably from that tube.

"Hey. How do you feel?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I would feel more comfortable…" He coughed a bit. "in the big house."

"Do you want to try and some nectar or ambrosia?" I asked, letting him know that I had his backpack with me.

"Maybe later when they let me-" He coughed again. "-Let me eat real food."

"Ok, we will go by the books." I said with a smile.

"I was so scared." He whispered just to me.

"I know." He said. We just sat there for a bit, soaking in the moment, knowing that he was safe and here with me.

Percy scrunched up his nose obviously annoyed. He heard the beeping of his heartbeat machine thing and turned his head.

"_Gods will someone shut that annoying little_-" He stopped before he went to far. "Someone please let me take off this thing under my nose!"

"Percy, no. We have to do what the doctor tells us to do. Your condition can change."

"Mmmhmm." He grumbled.

"Now, if you are really going to go into cardiac arrest again, I want you to keep breathing." I joked.

"I didn't really die ok? I never saw Charon." He said.

"I know, I was joking. And I'm glad you are ok." I said and leaned in for a kiss. He smiled.

"Hey, Daniel. How was the rest of the game."

"It sucked without you. We were all really worried." He said with a smile. "We lost. But it's okay. The team is going to be here soon to see you. They won't stay for long but they want to make sure you are okay." Percy smiled a bit at what Daniel said.

"Oh look… There they are…" Daniel pointed. The whole football team was crowded in the hallway, peering into the window of the door. They were all in their jerseys and jeans like Daniel. They did not have their gear on and they kept crowding in the hallway. The boy closest to the window held up a helmet. It was Percy's. All the other guys smiled when Percy looked at him. One of them gave a thumbs up, another a sympathetic look, and a tongue out with a cheesy smile.

**A/N: Hope that wasn't to violent or morbid for ya'll. I get a little carried away and fascinated with the story line when it comes to this point. I had a great day and was SO hyper with my friends today. Have a great day everybody.**

**READ THIS PART PLEASE HELP ME! : ):::::::::::::::::**

**A) I'm thinking there aren't a whole lot of chapters left so I want to ask for some ideas for new stories!**

**B) I have a few ideas. Percy being kidnapped by an enemy and put into limbo. Limbo could mean either limbo in the matrix (Being stuck in a place where time doesn't matter) or limbo being like Dante's inferno (Nine levels of hell, each getting worse when you go up**

**C) A quickie about Paul finding out about the mist**

**D) Romantic/Cheesy dates… I don't know…**

**E) What would happen if Annabeth didn't leave when the volcano blew up in the fourth book. (She would go to Calypso's island with Percy)**

**F) Annabeth finding out about Calypso**

**G) Percy and Annabeth having an arranged marriage during ancient Greece when at first they don't' get along. (I wouldn't be sure if they would or would not be demigods.**

**H) Or I will take any suggestions that I like! Please PM me or leave suggestions in reviews.**

**If you like one of these ideas, please leave the letter name in the review. You can put multiple letters in and usually I add up the numbers. It's like a poll.**

**OR: don't even review! I'm totally okay with that as well : ) haha!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! Have a wonderful day!**


	25. Throwing Pencils and Fits

**A/N: Ok well I'm almost done with the story. Maybe about two more chapters left. Well, anyways. It's almost the end of the world. Thank you for being such encouraging people! YAY! Ok, here we go.**

Percy's POV:

After the football team left the doctor came in to check on my once more. He was really nice and was really sorry about what happened with the intern. He explained everything that happened and I really didn't care. They were maxing me out on pain killers that I just nodded and went with it.

Even though I was really dazed, I could still feel the pain. My side was bandaged and the wraps were really constricting, but it had stopped the bleeding. I could feel the poison course through my veins but it didn't hurt to much because of the chemicals counteracting it were starting to wash out the toxins in my system. Every once in a while there would be a pang in my side or a nagging headache but it didn't last over a few minutes. It eventually ebbed away but returned somewhere else on my body. It did hurt every time my chest rose. The bruises on my front stung when I moved an inch. That idiot pressed really hard. Good intentions, but stupid actions on his part.

When the doctor left, I talked with Annabeth for a little while. Daniel was reading a sports issue magazine and Henry had wrapped his arm around Jean and she was zonked out in her band uniform. Grover went to the cafeteria and brought back a lot of soda cans. He had Daniel drink the soda while he ate the leftovers. Daniel chugged down about four cans of soda for Grover. Grover still had about ten cans left so he generously drowned the plant in the corner.

It was one in the morning when I started feeling sleepy. I was just about ready to doze off, when I heard a loud crash. I opened my eyes in alarm and looked for Annabeth. Grover jumped up and looked around. Annabeth had crashed her head onto the side handles of my bed.

"Oh Annabeth," I said and reached a hand to her. A few wires constricted me from reaching all the way to her. I tapped her with the little thing measuring my heartbeat that was attached to my finger. She groaned a little and her head rolled to the cushioned part of the bed and seconds later was suddenly snoring. I laughed a little bit and ran my fingers through her golden hair. I would say her snoring was the most lovely thing in the world and I fell peacefully asleep to it's rhythm, but honestly, I don't know how her cabin mates lived with her. I guess I couldn't blame her, I drooled.

I tried to go to sleep but still was having a hard time. I felt useless sitting in this bed, that damn tube under my nose was really itchy, and the beeping machine was starting to get on my nerves.

Eventually I watched Mr. Brooks and Ms. Bishop file in to come get their children. A nurse showed them where my room was and they opened the door silently. I pretended to be asleep, my eyes open a sliver to watch. My right hand was still holding on to a monster snorer.

"Poor boy." Ms. Bishop said looking at me and shook her head sympathetically.

They slightly shook Henry and Jean awake and uncoiled their arms. Jean's father put his hands on her shoulders and guided her out of the room. They were still asleep, like walking zombies. She took one last look at me and left.

Henry's mother gave him a hug and started walking out with him. He gave me one last look as well and smiled.

Now it was just Annabeth, Grover, Daniel and I.

At about two thirty I fell asleep. I had a short dream, but for the rest of my slumber, I was just watching black space.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

In my dream, I saw my mother and Paul sitting at the kitchen counter, clinking a glass of wine. They smiled and took a drink. Paul reached over and kissed my mother on the cheek and they bent over a stack of paper. It was her new book. I remember when I had left she sent it to a publisher and were probably now celebrating.

Then a knock at the door. Paul got up from the counter and went to go answer it while my mom poured over the pages and flipped to different chapters.

I heard the door open from to front room.

"Sally, you should come here." My mom took another drink of her wine and went to the front room. My dream self followed her.

Paul was standing in the doorway and Sally looked at the man in the hallway. It was my father. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, everything was muffled. But my father looked at the floor and my mom was asking a lot of questions. Getting no answer, she grabbed her purse and keys, a jacket and a backpack haphazardly stuffed with clothes.

Then her and Paul were out of the door.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

When I woke up, it was about five in the morning. Daniel was gone and Grover had taken his place. Annabeth was no longer crashed in that uncomfortable position she was in before and laying on a cot, face up. I'm guessing one of the nurses brought it in for her. I looked down and my bandages were changed.

I yawned a bit and tiredly threw one of the pencils sitting on the desk next to the bed at Grover. It missed and lamely fell to the floor.

"Shit." I said and threw my head back onto the bed.

"Stop trying to throw pencils at me." He said quietly and shifted in the chair at the foot of my bed. His converse fell to the floor and I watched as his goat hindquarters started to shake and stretch.

"Grover your foot fell off." I whispered, careful not to wake up Annabeth.

"Mmmhmm." He said and grabbed it and put it back on his foot. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Did they load me up with pain killers?" I asked.

"Yeah the nurse lady came in do a lot of things. I really don't know, I was half asleep. She gave me this blanket" He said, holding up a quilt and then closed his eyes.

"That's nice." I said and ripped the tube off my nose.

"I heard that you know." He said. "I have ears of a goat. Put it back or I'm telling the nurse you tried to get out of bed." He said, eyes still closed.

"Seriously?" I said. He eyed the little red button above my head like a threat. I put it back on my face. I sat there for a few minutes until I saw my mom's face at the door.

**A/N: Sally! Gotta love her and Percy : ) Enjoy! And if I don't update until Chritmas, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	26. Sally is Here

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad my writing is good for you all. Have a great day!**

Percy's POV:

"Mom." I said. She ran into the room, eyes wide. Paul and her stopped at my bed. Her hands clasped over her mouth. "Mom?" I asked and watched as some tears fell from her eyes.

"Percy, what… What happened?" She asked and sat herself down in the chair to my left. My mother grabbed my hand and stroked my hair with the other hand. Her hair was swept up into a pony tail and the clothes that I saw in the dream were still on. She was wearing her old jeans and a zipped up blue jacket. "Why aren't you at home? Couldn't they have treated you… _Gods_ what happened, Percy?" She asked and moved her fingers through my hair. It moved the tube underneath my nose and I wrinkled my nose.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Your father told me." She said and I remembered my dream. She looked down at the rest of my body and then back at my eyes.

"Oh yeah. I saw." I glanced at Annabeth and she lightly stirred.

"Now, Percy." I looked at her. My mom's voice was stern and strict, but her expression told another story.

"Tell us what happened." Paul said, taking a seat on my bed. He placed a hand on my knee and the other on my mother's shoulder.

I did. I spoke quietly and down played the parts with violence. I only told her about the football game, the manticore and that I got here in plenty of time. I didn't tell her about the mistake and screw up on the intern's fault. It wasn't a bit part of the story.

"Oh… no, Percy…" My mom said while I told them. My parents listened intently.

Once I was done, then asked a lot of questions.

"And what about the poison?" Paul asked.

"They have me on a lot of pain killers and some counteracting chemicals that are flushing it out of my system.."

"What does this do?" My mom asked, pointing at a lot of machines.

"I don't know but that one it annoying as shit." I said, looking at the one making the beeping noises.

"That one measures his heartbeat." Paul pointed. My mom swallowed and I knew I was making her nervous with all the machines around me.

"And that one?" She pointed again.

"Oxygen." Paul said and my mom wiped away a tear.

"What is it mom?"

"I just… Don't like seeing you like this. You are my strong boy." She said and stroked my cheek again. "Percy, you look so… _Broken._" She said and I knew this was hard for her to see.

"I'm sorry you have to see this." I told her.

"I'm just glad you're safe." She said and kissed the side of my cheek. She looked at me in the eyes for a few seconds. "Ok so what does this do?" She asked, pointing to another thing that was constantly changing numbers. I shrugged the best way I could and she looked at Paul.

"Ok, well I know a bit about hospitals, but that-I don't know." He said.

"Hmm… Well. We are here now. And we aren't leaving until you are out of here." My mom said. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Uhh, well I don't really feel any pain, but I'm just tired." I told her.

"Why don't you get some rest." She said and sat back in the chair. Paul pulled up another chair and sat down. "Go to sleep, Percy." I looked at Annabeth, still asleep on the edge of my bed. I looked at my mom, mouth open, about ready to say '_If she wakes up will you let her know I'm okay.'_ but my mom could read my face to well.

"I will talk to her. Go to sleep." She said again.

"Okay." And I closed my eyes. They relaxed and it felt good to close my eye lids. Soon darkness consumed me.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

After about four hours of restless sleep, I woke up and Annabeth was gone. Grover and Paul were gone as well and my mom was flipping through a cooking magazine.

"Are you up?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said groggily. I started to sit up and I stopped quickly in pain.

There was a pang of hurt where the manticore punctured me and when I propped myself up on my elbows, I collapsed on the bed. Once I moved, I felt it more. I heard the beeping machine quicken a bit before slowing down to the original rhythm.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, seeing the pain in my face. I clenched my eyes shut and moved slightly. My face contorted as I moved through the pain, and sat myself up right.

"Percy, what's wrong?" My mom asked and she set the magazine on the corner of my bed.

"Ouch." I squeaked and she quickly pressed the button behind my head. In two seconds, a nurse was standing at the door.

"I think he is in pain." My mom said.

"Let me get you some more pain meds." The nurse said and ran out of the door, orange hair bouncing behind her. When she came back she injected something into my IV and I immediately felt the effects.

When she left, I felt dazed, and tired. The pain left my side and I blinked a few times.

"Whoa." I said as my eyelids drooped a bit.

"Better?" Annabeth asked. She was at the doorway.

"Yup." I said. She walked over to her cot, which was still out. I'm guessing they all went to the cafeteria. Paul had a muffin for my mom and was eating an apple. Grover had another arm full of soda cans. Had a muffin and a juice box in her hand.

"Do you want some nectar?" she asked. I shook my head, happy that the pain killers were kicking in.

"Nah I'm good." I told her.

For the next hour, we all sat around my bed, talking, laughing, and watching Grover drown the plant in corner, since Paul didn't volunteer drink all the soda.

**A/N: A wonderful Christmas gift would be a review. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND I HOPE TO UPDATE SOON!**

**I hope you had a holly jolly Christmas.**


	27. The End

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Amazing-ness : ) have a great day!**

Annabeth's POV:

Once Percy was released to the hospital in the next few days, we went home. I ran back to Mr. Swede's house really quick to pick up both of our stuff. Grover and I picked up and packed Percy's clothes.

Then in the old bug, Grover and I drove to the Portland Airport. It was a few hours to the west. It was one o'clock when we arrived to the airport. I got my tickets and checked my bags. We started walking towards the security. Taking a left down the main hallway, I saw security.

Right before I went through security, I turned to Grover for a goodbye.

"Are you staying here for long?" I asked.

"At least for another month or two. Just to make sure those guys get on their feet. Then I will move again." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, moving his curly brown hair.

"Ok. Well." I hesitated a bit and looked at the line at security. "Make sure you let us know where you are ok?" He smiled.

"I was thinking about going to visit some friends in Canada for a few weeks. If Chiron doesn't have a place for me to go. I would like to see how they are keeping the wild life up there." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I will have to talk to him when we get back."

"That would be great!" He smiled. "Alright. Call me when you get home okay?" he said. Grover reached in and I embraced him in a hug.

"Of course." I tucked some hair behind me ear and grabbed my carry on luggage and shouldered my bag. I pulled his rasta-cap down farther over his eyes. Little points were sticking up from the red cap after I squished his hair down. "Now keep those feet on goat boy and you better be there next summer."

"I promise." I smiled and waved a hand.

Meanwhile, Percy, Sally and Paul were getting out of the hospital. They had to sign forms and get Percy out of all the hospital equipment. I thought they would beat us to the airport but I was already through security five minutes before Percy did. He was moving painfully slow but looked excited to get home.

"Ready?" Paul asked us as he shouldered some of their carry-on bags on his back. I offered to hold some and he handed me two bags. Now we each had a bag except for Percy. We started walking to our gate. Percy tried to grab a bag but when he pulled it off my shoulder while I wasn't looking, he almost fell to the floor.

"Gods, Seaweed Brain, do you want to go back to the hospital?" I hissed and grabbed the bag from the ground. He had dropped it on the floor but was too weak to carry it by himself.

"Thought I could help." He said and we kept walking. We passed by a food court and Sally stopped to by some food for us all.

Paul, Percy and I found gate 3D and sat down in the rows of chairs. Percy collapsed into the chair and rolled his head to the back of the black chairs.

"Ughh… I feel drained." He complained as Paul and I parked our bags in a cluster next to our four chairs. Sally came back and tossed Percy a bag of sun flower seeds, she handed me a tube of oreo cookies. Sally and Paul sat down on the other side of Percy.

Percy looked at me and instinctively we traded foods and waited for our plane to board. For our wait, he was really quiet. I couldn't tell if it was just because he was tired from his stay at the hospital, or if there was something else on his mind.

"What's wrong?" I eventually asked. He shook his head in dismay and cocked his head a few times. It seemed as he was inspecting the tedious detail of one specific cookie.

"I just keep thinking about Jean and Henry and Daniel." Percy said with a depressed expression, his head hung low. I knew what he meant. I was worrying a bit about our new friends.

"Percy they are going to be fine." I reassured. "You know Grover won't leave Liberty High until he knows that they can take care of themselves." He nodded but still didn't meet my eye level.

"Look at the bang up job he did with you, Seaweed Brain." I said, provoking a chuckle from both of us. "I don't think you turned out that bad. I mean you got to camp, and then… Take it back. You drool in your sleep."

Percy looked up, his sea green eyes glimmering in the light. I offered a smile and he leaned back in the chair and took a nap until we were allowed to board the plane.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

Percy's POV:

"They are coming!" Screamed Annabeth. She and I have been so excited for our new friends to come. She had burst into my cabin early in the morning. It wasn't even that bright outside. The sun was coming over the ridge of the horizon but I guess it was time to get up. "First day of camp and they are here!"

"What… What are you… Gods it's so early." I stuttered from underneath the covers.

"I can't wait to see Jean!" Annabeth and Jean have grown close. Almost everyday, Annabeth emails her with something new to share. I drive her to the library with the free computers and she spends the entire time emailing Jean back and forth until we have to go.

"I know but…" I yawned and swung my legs out of bed. I was only in a pair of sweat pants.

"Get dressed." She said and threw a camp shirt at me. It hit me in the face. I pulled it off my face and pulled it over my chest. I pretty much flopped back down on my bed, eagle spread on the covers.

"You know you aren't supposed to be in here." I said and I felt her hands on my legs.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" she asked and struggled to pull my pants off. I was now sitting in front of my girlfriend with only boxer shorts on. I could only imagine what Chiron would do to us if he walking in this very second.

"Damn, Annabeth. What the heck?" I asked, sitting up from the bed, trying to grab my pants back.

"Shut up and get dressed." She was digging through my suitcase until she gave up and grabbed a pair of my old jeans and threw those in my face as well. I jumped up and pulled the jeans on over my boxer shorts.

"What time are they coming?"

"Argus is picking Grover and them up at the airport now. They should be here in a few minutes." She said and tossed Riptide to me. I stuffed in my right pocket and we ran out the door.

We sat by Thalia's tree and waited for a few minutes, watching down the hill. Suddenly, a pair of headlights shone through the road and parked at the bottom of the hill. Annabeth and I were up in an instant and we ran off to meet them.

Grover was first out.

"G-man!" I greeted him with a hug and he smiled. One of his fake feet were falling off.

"How's it going?" I asked him.

"Great Perce. Well I have to say you look better than you did last time I saw you." Memories of the hospital flashed into my mind but I shook them out and forced a laugh.

"Yeah." I said. Jean piled out of the van next and her and Annabeth smiled like there was no tomorrow. They ran into each other's arms and talked a mile a minute.

Henry and Daniel came out.

"Hey man. Good to see you." Daniel said. Henry must have lightened up a bit because he seemed more comfortable around the football jock. They joshed around and laughed. It reminded me of the laugh Grover and I make when we are talking.

"Good to see you too." I said and hugged them both.

"So this is camp?" Henry said, looking up at the pine tree nestled in the hillside.

"Yes."

Yes. It was a new beginning.

**A/N: Alright. That was the last chapter! Sorry if this one was a little short but I wanted to conjoin this chapter and the next. Stay tuned. If you are interested, I am currently working on three stories: **

**A collection of one shots about Peter Parker (Spiderman) and his identity being revealed**

**Annabeth won't leave Percy and goes with him to Calypso's Island**

**Percy's mind is enslaved by Gaea and he is trapped in Limbo. Annabeth goes on a quest etc.**

**So stay tuned**

**Ok so to all of those AMAZING and WONDERFUL reviewers! I just want to thank you all : D**

**A Day With No Laughter Is A Day Wasted (No spaces between words)**

**UltimateHades**

**Hipiu**

**BlueDecembers19**

**Aynonomus Angel**

**Creamoe**

**Eternal protector of pancakes**

**Tajee 165**

**Mwanger11**

**InfernoLeo9**

**Goddess of the Dark Flame**

**Athenasowl3271**

**Fredforevermyluv**

**The Avian-Olympian**

**Haha. No**

**The Spirit Of Delphi**

**Lexie Daughter of Athena**

**Apeni**

**Dance Girl1031**

**Llkekittys**

**Hermes' Little Girl**

**Christi risen**

**Sol66**

**SeaweedBrain 17**

**Cdong15**

**Brackenfern**

**SummerSpirit18**

**Love Our Trooops**

**PointeShoes**

**Peetaedwardpercabeth3**

**Kittykruger**

**Snowflake13300**

**XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**

**IwooldreamIwritestories**

**HolyHephaestus**

**MiSaNaHyu**

**Fishy Girly**

**Me**

**WisdomandtheNight13**

**Slightlysane443**

**And of course ALL guests**

**Thanks SO SO MUCH! All of your reviews are so encouraging! I love getting all the emails from fan fiction telling me you all reviewed. It really lifts my spirits up.**

**I hope you all have a wonderful life and be safe everybody. Have a great 2013 year!**


End file.
